


Una Serie de Eventos Demoníacos.

by GabrielaTaisho



Series: A Través de Él... [3]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: #AgonHiru, #All Babys, #Kongo Yoichi, #Kurita and Fumiko, #Musashi x Mamori, #Yoichi x ?, Devil Bats vs Shinryuuji Naga, M/M, Original Player Characters, Panther x Sena, Unsui x Ikkyu, Yoichi vs Yukiko
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielaTaisho/pseuds/GabrielaTaisho
Summary: Secuela de “El Espíritu del Demonio”.A semanas del enfrentamiento entre Deimon Devil Bats y Shinryuji Naga, un conjunto de eventos reúne a la antigua generación por segunda vez.Los dioses se muestran preocupados, y más aún, cuando Kongo Agon decide resolver unos asuntos con “cierta” persona.Agon x Hiruma





	

**Renuncia:** Los personajes de Eyeshield 21 no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Riichiro Inagaki y Yusuke Murata.

 **Notas de autora:** Tenemos la secuela de “El Espíritu del Demonio”. Como aviso, en los próximos días estaré subiendo fanarts del fic a mi dA, junto con los capítulos, que serán 3 en total. Esta historia se ha convertido en una serie, aún no sé cuántos fics serán en total, pero bueno… Espero que les guste.

Yo sólo diré…Pobre Agon, no sabe lo que le espera :v

Dedicado a las fans del AgonHiru, Strach Cherry y a Gemabear Monsta (la autora del hermoso fic “I Work At Finishline”).

 

**Una Serie de Eventos Demoníacos.**

**_Resumen_ **

_Secuela de “El Espíritu del Demonio”._

A semanas del enfrentamiento entre Deimon Devil Bats y Shinryuji Naga, un conjunto de eventos reúne a la antigua generación por segunda vez.

Los dioses se muestran preocupados, y más aún, cuando Kongo Agon decide resolver unos asuntos con “cierta” persona.

_Agon x Hiruma_

**Una Serie de Eventos Demoníacos.**

Juventud es una palabra que no se define fácilmente. Algunos la toman como sinónimo de libertad, otros como un pretexto para los errores más ridículos.  Lo único cierto es que, durante aquella complicada etapa, una persona tiene la oportunidad de aprender miles de cosas.

Qué hacer, qué no hacer, cómo desenvolverse en una sociedad, dónde está el lugar al que pertenecemos en verdad.

_…A quién amaremos hasta la muerte…_

Esa última cuestión es la que hace que un adolescente pierda la cabeza ante palabras, acciones o regalos lindos. Más aún, si los padres nunca están ahí, demostrándoles a los respectivos hijos cuánto los aman y cuánto desean protegerlos.

Con ellos, no ocurría nada de eso.

El hijo, un demonio en todo su esplendor, no prestaba atención a tópicos ridículos de basuras estúpidas. Es más, ni siquiera se tentaba el corazón a la hora de dispararle al osado imbécil que tratara de acercarse a él. Fuera mujer u hombre.

El padre, un hombre al que todos llamaban “el Dios Violento de Japón”, era un tipo al que le daba igual todo…excepto su hijo, pues había perdido al amor de su vida el mismo día en que su enano nació.

Luego de muchos años de convivencia, los dos podían decir que conocían a la perfección al otro.

_…Y el momento para comprobarlo estaba justo a la vuelta de la esquina…_

 

Las pistas comenzaron a surgir un mes antes del torneo de otoño, en el cual, las escuelas pelearían a muerte para tratar de obtener la victoria en la Christmas Bowl.

Kongo Yoichi, el Quarterback maligno de Deimon, estaba demasiado ocupado preparando a su equipo para llevarlos dos semanas al Monte Fuji para someterlos a un entrenamiento infernal peor que el de todos los días.

Su padre, Kongo Agon, no se hallaba muy de acuerdo con eso.

¡Qué va!

Estaba furioso.

No porque desconfiara de su lagartija, él sabía que su hijo era, relativamente hablando, un muchacho “bien” portado… si se ignoran los chantajes, las armas, y su aspecto demoniaco en general.

No, esto no iba por ese rumbo.

El disgusto de Agon se podía resumir en una sola frase:

Los bastardos de Notre Dame.

De alguna forma “misteriosa”, Yoichi había logrado convencer a esos hijos de puta a que lo ayudaran a fortalecer a su tropa del infierno. Agon supuso que, quizás, lo consiguió con la ayuda de la basura enana (alias Eyeshield 21, alias Kobayakawa Sena), quien debió pedírselo a su marido, Patrick Spencer; o bien, a ese trío de mierdas que lo entrenaron un tiempo.

Oh, bueno, ¿y eso qué tiene de malo?, preguntaron algunos.

Pues nada, sólo el microscópico detalle de que cierta basura rubia, patético Quarterback de asquerosa nariz de punta, alias Clifford D. Louis, iba a estar ahí…

¡Y ESE MALDITO TAMBIÉN ANDUVO DETRÁS DE HIRUMA!

De hecho, el muy cabrón se había atrevido a decirle frente a todos que él era el culpable de la muerte del Demonio Rubio de Tokyo. Si no lo hubieran detenido las demás basuras ese día, ese maldito ya estaría cien metros bajo tierra por soltar la lengua de esa forma.

En fin, el hecho es que no quería que su lagartija fuera a ese viaje ni que ese bastardo lo mirara siquiera, pero su hijo se molestó al oírlo:

 ** _“Viejo idiota”,_** le soltó ** _, “¡¿Qué me crees?! ¡No voy a andar dejando mi trasero a la vista de ninguna momia asquerosa!”._**

Con eso, el de rastas sabía que su mocoso podía evitar cualquier “accidente”. Además, otras basuras iban a estar con él: el gorila basura, la basura enana y Panther, el idiota de Kurita, el imbécil de Musashi junto con Anezaki (Sí, ella ya no era “Anezaki”, pero le daba igual), y esos ridículos hermanos “Huh-Huh”.

No había motivos para alterarse, excepto uno:

¡ÉL NO PODRÍA ESTAR AHÍ PARA CUIDAR DE SU LAGARTIJA!

Porque su estúpido trabajo lo iba a tener hasta el cuello con los últimos detalles del torneo y no podía andarse moviendo lejos de Kantou en esas semanas.

¡Carajo!

Y no olvidemos ese “instinto de padre” que le tenía molesto porque sabía, SABÍA, que su enano le ocultaba algo que NO iba a gustarle. Lo fue detectando desde unos días atrás. De pronto, y de una forma bastante obvia, Yoichi estaba muy al pendiente de su teléfono personal, riendo a escondidas, llegando tarde de la escuela y con el cabello mojado.

O estaba aprendiendo a respirar bajo el agua, o venía de algún otro lugar.

¡Y sí, ahí sí estaba pensando mal!

 

Como fuera, la mañana de ese sábado lo acompañó al punto de reunión y lo dejó ir, advirtiéndole que debía comunicarle sobre TODO lo que pasara en ese viaje.

Yoichi rodó los ojos y aceptó esa condición, dándole un abrazo y diciéndole (en un susurro y lejos de todos los chismosos) que lo iba a extrañar.

Durante esos pocos segundos, el hombre sonrió y le devolvió el gesto.

Esa noche, Agon recibió una llamada de su hijo. Yoichi le dijo que habían llegado a tiempo, y que les sugirieron descansar para comenzar con el entrenamiento lo más (humanamente) temprano posible. También le dijo que habló con los tipos de Notre Dame, y sí, Clifford era una molestia enorme. El tipo no sólo se atrevió a tratar de interrogarlo, sino que le dijo que su padre era un maldito que había lastimado a su “madre”. Yoichi lo había mirado con odio puro, tanto que Mamori tuvo que intervenir y llevárselo a dormir.

Agon le dijo que tenía permiso de matarlo a balazos, y que le avisara con tiempo para ir a botar su cuerpo al primer basurero que encontrara. Su lagartija estuvo de acuerdo con eso, y colgó.

En ese instante, Agon sintió algo raro.

¿Fue su imaginación, o alguien estaba con su hijo, esperándolo?

Decidió llamar a Anezaki para confirmar la historia que le dio su lagartija. Ella le repitió lo mismo que él, le afirmó que Yoichi estaba compartiendo la habitación con Yusuke (a la cual, le instaló todo un equipo de seguridad como cámaras de vigilancia y cerraduras especiales), y le juró que iba a cuidarlo lo más que pudiera, ya fuera de Clifford, o para evitar que se lastimara demasiado en las prácticas que ya tenían listas (cosa que Agon ni le pidió, ni le agradeció).

Con eso, el hombre se quedó más tranquilo (por supuesto que no), y se fue a dormir para ignorar esa molesta sensación.

 

Para muchos, la actitud de Agon era demasiado extrema cuando se trataba de cuidar a su “lagartija”. Sin embargo, nadie le reclamaba por eso. Todas las “basuras” que lo rodeaban sabían el motivo de eso. Era obvio que Agon deseaba proteger a su hijo no sólo por el amor (patéticamente disfrazado en “no me queda de otra”) que le tenía, sino porque ese mocoso era lo único que le quedaba del Comandante del Infierno, Hiruma Yoichi, su alma gemela.

Habían pasado 17 años desde que ese demonio murió dando a luz al mocoso, y el de rastas cambió lo suficiente como para dejar de seguir engañándose ante lo que sentía con respecto a Hiruma. No era bueno, PARA NADIE, que hablaran del rubio con soltura o insultos porque iban a terminar muertos en ese mismo segundo. Agon tampoco decía su nombre en público, sólo lo mencionaba algunas veces cuando hablaba con su hijo.

A él no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás. No obstante, sabía que los amigos y compañeros basuras de Hiruma tenían un gran aprecio por su hijo pues eran idénticos en carácter y apariencia, pero…eso no era cierto.

 Agon podía explicarlo rápido y simple.

Su lagartija tenía un talento muy cercano al suyo (el cual, estaba perfeccionando muy bien), la resistencia que heredó de ese demonio era aún más notable en él a pesar de que luciera como un maldito fideo, y tenía la fuerza necesaria como para defenderse de unos cinco tipos a la vez.

No era un mocoso inútil.

Y en cuanto a esa demoniaca actitud, pues bueno…

Yoichi amaba chantajear, manipular, disparar, y tratar como basuras a quienes lo merecieran. Eso no lo dudaba nadie. Pero con sus amigos, él era igual de fiel que Hiruma.

De hecho, Agon entendió una sola cosa mientras lo veía crecer: su hijo es más sensible que Hiruma.

Sí, Yoichi podía fingir que no le dolía un brazo o una pierna rota usando esa descarada mueca de loco que siempre tenía su “madre”, pero su corazón era más…más humano. Yoichi no podía ocultar el miedo, la ansiedad, o la tristeza que sintiera en alguna ocasión.

_…Como esa horrible aflicción que lo golpeaba cada vez que visitaban la tumba de Hiruma Yoichi…_

Su hijo reprimía tanto el llanto que era demasiado obvio, al menos para Agon.

Los demás, compañeros y parientes, no se daban cuenta de nada porque todos eran basuras.

Por eso, Agon lo dejaba hacer lo que quisiera. Para que ese mocoso aprendiera a ser fuerte como Hiruma, y si veía algo raro, como en los últimos días, entonces él intervenía. Porque sabía que si lastimaban su espíritu, si lo humillaban como él trató de hacerlo con ese demonio, su lagartija no iba a recuperarse fácilmente. Y bueno, todos sabían lo que le esperaba al idiota que se atreviera a hacer eso: una muerte lenta y sádica.

Sin embargo, así como puede existir algún insensato con ganas de morir, también está el crédulo que puede ser timado…por muy loco, inteligente y astuto que sea.

El Dios Violento nunca se equivocaba cuando presentía que algo le ocurría a su hijo, fuera malo o bueno, pero aquel extraño “sentido” fue parte de él desde que esa lagartija vino al mundo.

_…Incluso fue capaz de sentir el dolor, la confusión y la angustia de su hijo cuando lo abandonó en sus primeras tres semanas de vida…_

Si consiguió ignorarlo fue porque la muerte de Hiruma lo estaba torturando suficiente, pero al entenderlo, bueno… Agon se juró no volver a sentir aquello, y sólo lo conseguiría protegiendo a su hijo.

Por esa razón, el Genio de los Cien Años no durmió nada esa noche. Sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo, algo que no iba a gustarle, algo que podía dañar a su hijo en algún momento…

Y sí, tenía razón.

 

Yoichi no le mintió cuando le dijo que iba a extrañarlo. Agon era su padre, lo amaba a pesar de que era un verdadero bastardo, y nunca había estado tan lejos de él en toda su vida. Siempre que su padre tenía que salir de viaje, lo llevaba con él. Por eso, el joven demonio tampoco podía dormir esa noche.

Durante la madrugada, salió de su cuarto para despejarse, aprovechando que todos estaban cansados por el viaje. Se adentró un poco en el bosque, y se quedó por ahí sentado un buen rato.

El lugar era una posada que había “rentado” con ayuda de su Libreta de Amenazas para este viaje, el tamaño era suficiente para que todos en su equipo, junto con sus padres y maestros, estuvieran cómodos y juntos. Además, cada habitación tenía su propio baño. Lo hizo de esa forma para no tener que gastar tanto dinero, cosa que no le hacía falta ni a él ni a su padre, pero él estaba guardando los billetes para algo más grande y no quería pedirle nada a ese viejo rastas. Si lo hacía iba a tener que rendirle cuentas de lo que hacía con su tiempo y su plata, y eso…

Eso no era bueno en lo absoluto.

Aún no era tiempo…

¿Y cuándo sería el momento ideal?, se preguntaba en esos instantes.

De repente, oyó pasos acercándose a él con calma y fuerza. Era el caminar de alguien que está seguro de lo que va a hacer. Yoichi sonrió malignamente, sin girar. No necesitaba hacerlo para saber quién era aquel individuo, sólo se limitó a jugar con su metralleta:

 **-¡Kukukukuku! Te has tardado-** habló el joven demonio **-Por un momento creí que te había superado, pero veo que lo que decía el viejo eran puras estupideces. ¡Tú no eres una basura cualquiera! ¡Kukukuku!-**

Esperó a que su nuevo acompañante hablara, cosa que no sucedió:

 **-Tsk…-** soltó **-¿Y ahora qué te pasa, jodido idiota? ¡Hace rato no cerrabas la maldita boca con nada!-**

El otro seguía callado, por lo que se vio en la “obligación” de moverse para saber qué diablos trataba de hacer. Al verlo, supo que algo estaba fuera de lugar:

 **-Y ahora, ¿por qué tienes esa cara tan seria, maldito imbécil?-** empezó a reír sádicamente **-¡No me digas que ahora lamentas que haya dejado mi cabello así, jodido idiota! Si fuera rubio, podrías haberme encontrado fácilmente. ¡Kukukukuku!-**

Aquella persona mantenía el paso firme, directo hacia él y sin caer en sus provocaciones.

Yoichi se calló, preguntándose el motivo de esa actitud. Sabía que a él no le gustaba que lo molestara así, pero vamos… ¿En serio se había enojado tanto?

Finalmente, él se detuvo para mirarle desde arriba. Yoichi se irritó, ¿lo estaba analizando o qué? Ese maldito trató de hacerlo mucho ese día, y vaya, él ODIABA que lo intentaran siquiera.

Aquí el demonio era ÉL, nadie más.

No pudo seguir quejándose pues fue tomado de los hombros por sorpresa. Lo estaban acorralando entre la roca y ese cuerpo trabajado. El joven demonio bufó, la altura de ese idiota era mayor que la suya, pero igual podía quitárselo de encima. El asunto era que no quería hacerlo.

Mierda…

Su cerebro empezó a fallarle de nuevo. Siempre que las hormonas se alborotaban en él, Yoichi dejaba de pensar con claridad y sólo una cosa se instalaba en su sistema:

Follar…

Follar duro y sin descanso…

 **-¡Ku! ¿Tienes planes o qué, idiota?-** habló en voz baja, tratando de provocarlo otra vez **-Es una suerte que el viejo no haya podido venir…-** exclamó, todo su piel ardía con sólo un roce **-…Es el único que se daría cuenta de esto…-**

Entonces, Yoichi fue besado intensamente, y el mundo desapareció en el acto. Pudo sentir esa lengua recorriendo su boca mientras lo acariciaba con desesperación. El joven demonio no se quedó atrás y llevó los brazos tras la cabeza de su acompañante para no dejarlo ir. ¡Ese idiota iba a seguir besándolo aunque muriera ahí mismo!, o cuando a él le hiciera falta el aire (lo que ocurriera primero, ¡kukuku!).

Al separarse, lo miró en silencio. Después, chasqueó la lengua con una sonrisa leve:

**-Tal vez… no es mala idea si dormimos juntos hoy. ¡Kukukukuku! Deberás follarme como a MÍ me gusta, si es que quieres que sigamos así por el resto del viaje, maldito infeliz-.**

Eso fue lo último que Yoichi pudo decir por las siguientes horas.

 

Al día siguiente, una lluvia de balas despertó a todos los jóvenes murciélagos, quienes miraron los relojes de sus cuartos en absoluta sorpresa.

Eran las 8 am.

Se suponía que el entrenamiento comenzaría a las 5 am, pero nadie reparó en ello. Todos salieron volando de sus camas, aterrados. Sabían que sólo tenían 5 minutos para alistarse, y si aparecían frente a su capitán un segundo tarde, recibirían un juego de castigo horrible.

¡Nadie quería eso!

Los adultos ya estaban despiertos. Algunos se harían cargo de la administración de la posada, como Mamori-neechan, y Suzuna-san. Los demás irían en dos camionetas (que estaban junto a Yoichi) para entrenar a los chicos en el punto de reunión, algún lugar en la cima del Monte Fuji. El camino en transporte era de unos 20 minutos, mientras que a pie tomaba casi una hora, y ellos lo harían corriendo.

Al final, el último en aparecer fue Daichi, quien apenas estaba despabilando. Sus compañeros lo miraron con pena, ofreciendo sus condolencias en silencio mientras el chico trataba de entender qué ocurría.

Desde las sombras, el Teniente de los Avernos se asomó tras él, envolvió al corredor en pesadas cadenas y se alejó rápidamente. Daichi miró las ataduras confundido, hasta que la terrible orden retumbó por el área:

**-¡Ataca, Cerberos Junior!-**

El joven demonio destrozó la jaula que retenía al temible animal. Daichi pudo ver a un horrible perro salvaje, de colmillos y garras tan afiladas como las de su dueño, el pelaje anaranjado que lucía erizado en deseos de matanza, y cuya boca emitía gruñidos tétricos que helaron la sangre del pequeño corredor.

En cuanto el animal se lanzó tras él, Daichi buscó irse a máxima velocidad. Sin embargo, no pudo avanzar tanto como quería, giró la cabeza y entendió la razón. Su Quarterback lo había atado a una caja de 20 kilos de carne de primera, deliciosa y jugosa. Al verlo, el chico se horrorizó, usó todas sus fuerzas para mover el pesado equipaje, siguiendo la ruta que se iban a usar para llegar al lugar de entrenamiento.

Todos lo vieron con pena:

 **-¿Cerberos Junior? ¿Ese perro también tuvo hijos?-** preguntó Musashi consternado:

 **-Sí…-** respondió Kurita **-Apareció hace unos años en casa de Agon. Yoichi-chan lo adoptó-**

Los dos hombres recordaron el cambio que sufrió ese perro luego de la muerte de Hiruma.

Cerberos sintió la ausencia del Demonio Rubio, volviéndose huraño casi de inmediato, y optó por quedarse cerca de aquellos a los que ya conocía, turnándose de casa en casa. A veces con Musashi, otras con Kurita, y en los últimos años de su vida, el animal se mantuvo cerca del hijo de aquel demonio que le enseñó a sobrevivir. Un tiempo después de llegar con los Kongo, el perro se esfumó y Yoichi había entendido que se había marchado para siempre. Cuando el joven demonio entró a Deimon, Cerberos Junior  llegó y lo esperó en la puerta de esa residencia a la que se habían mudado. Desde ese día, él pasó a ser parte de la familia Kongo y hacía casi todo lo que su progenitor: irse a buscar comida, vagar y volver cuando se le daba la gana. Yoichi le dio un collar de púas idéntico al que llevaba el primer “Cerberos”, y el resto es historia.

Obviamente, Yoichi lo llevó a ese viaje para que lo ayudara a entrenar a ese jodido mocoso.

Panther miró a su hijo esforzándose más allá de lo que podía para salvarse de ese monstruo, y sí, estaba preocupado (no iba a negarlo) pero todo el asunto se le hacía muy gracioso. Miró a Sena tratando de no soltarse a reír en medio de todos:

 **-¿Estará bien si lo dejamos así?-** le preguntó con mucho esfuerzo pues el japonés aun le costaba trabajo.

Sena asintió con firmeza, cosa que cambió al instante. Ahora lucía tan asustado como su hijo:

 **-La… La verdad es que ese tipo de entrenamientos eran comunes con Hiruma-san…-** contestó, recordando esos días en que las torturas infernales de su antiguo Quarterback lo dejaban molido **-…Pero bueno…Él nos bañaba con salsa de carne, o nos disparaba de lleno, o nos ponía a hacer trabajos realmente pesados…-**

 **-¡Nishishishi!-** carcajeó Panther **-¡Vaya con ese tipo! No pensé que fuera tan cruel, aunque Clifford me dijo que lo era-**

En ese momento, el rostro de su pequeño esposo se llenó de nostalgia y tristeza, algo que ocurría con todos los presentes cuando alguien mencionaba al Quarterback del Infierno.

Sena podía recordar con claridad todo lo que vivió junto al Demonio Rubio. Gracias a él había ingresado al futbol americano, el deporte que se convertiría en su mayor pasión, y se enfrentó a los rivales más poderosos del mundo. Ese camino lo llevó a conocer a Panther, el amor de su vida, y con quien tiene la dicha de ser padre, (o “madre”, en su caso…quién sabe).

Era maravilloso, pero en ocasiones sufría como los demás y se hacía la misma pregunta:

_…¿Por qué Hiruma-san no está aquí, con nosotros?..._

_…¿Por qué Hiruma-san no está con Agon-san y Yoichi-chan?..._

Panther vio la sonrisa tenue en su rostro, y escuchó:

 **-Hiruma-san no era cruel-** le dijo **-Él siempre confiaba en nosotros. Él confiaba en que íbamos a lograrlo, siempre-**

 **-Sí…-** replicó Panther, mirando a su hijo correr **-Lo sé…-** se dobló hasta la altura de su compañero, rival y esposo para darle un beso suave **-¡Vamos, Sena! ¡Hay que correr! ¡Nishishishi!-**

**-¡Sí!-**

Mamori vio a la pareja alejarse con una sonrisa. Después, se acercó a su esposo. Musashi ya estaba sobre una de las camionetas en las que irían los adultos. Antes de hacer algo, vio a su esposa recargándose en la ventana, a su lado:

 **-Tengan mucho cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?-** le pidió ella:

El hombre asintió, y dijo:

**-Si ocurre algo, me llamas enseguida-**

Mamori asintió y le dio un dulce beso que el ex pateador correspondió. Luego, regresó con Suzuna para no estorbar a los jóvenes. Musashi la vio, le sonrió, y miró a Yoichi:

 **-Nos vamos, Yoichi-chan-** el joven demonio lo miró **-Los estaremos esperando. Me aseguraré de que todo esté listo-**

 **-¡Kukukuku! No se preocupe, tío. ¡Estos mocosos llegaran en 40 minutos aunque sea en ataúdes! ¡Kukukukuku!-** respondió Yoichi, sacando sus metralletas, bazucas y granadas para iniciar el entrenamiento:

 **“Este niño….”,** fue todo lo que pensó Musashi al verlo. Kurita rio a su lado, y los dos hombres emprendieron la marcha junto con la otra camioneta que era conducida por Jumonji.

Al verlos irse, Yoichi se volvió a su equipo:

 **-¡Ya oyeron, jodidos mocosos! ¡Hora de correr!-** les ordenó mientras les regalaba una lluvia de balas.

Los jóvenes obedecieron al instante. Cada uno (incluso el Quarterback) llevaba un chaleco con pesas de 10 kilos, distribuidos en zonas importantes del torso, y por el momento, lo harían sin cubre bocas para que se acostumbraran a la zona.

Mamori y Suzuna los despidieron con gestos de ánimo, esperaron a perderlos de vista, y se metieron a la posada para conversar un poco antes de preparar una deliciosa comida para sus esposos e hijos.

A los 20 minutos de trayecto, los chicos empezaron a resentir el peso extra. El primero en caer fue Kurita Yusuke, el hijo de Kurita, quien sintió sus rodillas doblarse de golpe hasta dar contra el suelo. Todos se detuvieron preocupados, viendo a su capitán acercarse en frío silencio a su amigo hasta quedarse a pocos centímetros cerca de él. Yusuke levantó la cabeza, su Quarterback parecía molesto, y no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso ante esa mirada dura.

Entonces, Yoichi le tendió la mano y lo ayudó a levantarse como si el enorme cuerpo de Yusuke fuera de trapo.

Kasumi los miró con una sonrisa, llamando la atención del joven demonio, quien se giró para empezar a dispararle:

**-¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo ahí, jodida nenita?! ¡Hay que correr que aún nos quedan tres cuartos de camino! ¡AHORA!-**

Los demás se asustaron y obedecieron al instante, pero ella no se intimidó ni un poco, volviendo a su labor con una risa tenue.

El clima resultó ser un gran enemigo pues la ruta que siguieron mostraba señales de nieve que aún no se derretía (a pesar de estar más allá del medio año), había frío, y muchos sentían que sus miembros se entumecían conforme avanzaban. Sin embargo, nadie estaba dispuesto a rendirse, todos deseaban ganar la Christmas Bowl, y en cierto modo, el entrenamiento infernal que su Teniente de los Avernos les aplicaba a diario les estaba ayudando mucho a soportar esto. Yoichi era el último de la fila, estaba ahí para dispararles y obligarlos a seguir el camino, pero tanta determinación lo tenía complacido. Estos mocosos no se estaban dejando vencer ante nada.

Finalmente, los jóvenes llegaron de a poco al lugar de entrenamiento en los 40 minutos que el joven demonio estableció. El pequeño Daichi había llegado primero gracias al castigo impuesto y a sus padres, quienes lo alentaron a seguir mientras corrían, sin esperarlo ni ayudarlo.

Eso era parte del curso para volverse fuerte.

El Quarterback les dio media hora de descanso, permitiendo que Akiko repartiera las botellas de agua a cada uno. Ella había llegado apenas una media hora antes debido a que tenía un misión especial que cumplir, y lo realizó con éxito (por supuesto, ella era la porrista y manager del equipo). Su trabajo consistió en ir con su padre (él no la iba a dejar sola con hombres) a buscar a los otros entrenadores de los jóvenes Devil Bats a su hotel, quienes se acercaron al grupo en ese instante:

**-Es triste, muy triste en verdad-**

Todos vieron al hombre que había pronunciado aquella frase, quien fumaba un puro y exhalaba el humo casi frente a sus caras: Donald Oberman, o también conocido como Mr. Don, uno de los jugadores élite más legendarios del equipo de fútbol americano de USA.

Junto a él, se encontraban sus compañeros de equipo: Clifford D. Louis, Tatanka, y Bud Walker. Los cuatro traían sus uniformes puestos, aquellos que enfundaron en sus años gloriosos en la NFL.

Yoichi los miró con una sonrisa cruel:

 **-En verdad, muy triste...-** volvió a hablar Mr Don **-Tener que venir a entrenar a unos pequeños novatos cuando podría estar haciendo otras cosas, eso me entristece-**

 **-¡Kukuku! Qué lástima, anciano. Eso lo hubieras pensado cuando firmaste ese contrato con el Comandante del Infierno de Japón-** replicó el joven demonio mostrando unos papeles y señalando las respectivas firmas de esos idiotas en ellas.

Bud soltó una risa al oírlo:

 **-Oh, my boy!-** exclamó en su idioma natal **-Eres igual a ese demonio cuando tenía tu edad. ¡Me trae muchos recuerdos!-** dijo en un japonés bastante decente:

 **-¡¿Aaahhhh?! ¿Recuerdos? ¡¿Qué clase de recuerdos, maldito anciano?!-** el rostro del joven Quarterback se torció en maldad absoluta **-¡No necesitamos el ridículo teatro de sentarme en tus rodillas para divagar como sólo las momias pueden hacerlo! ¡Kukuku! ¡Vi el partido en donde Japón les pateó el culo a ustedes y a su estúpido orgullo norteamericano, basuras!-**

Yoichi se refería al último encuentro que ocurrió en la Copa Mundial de las Ligas Universitarias.

De nuevo, y repitiendo un camino trazado por el destino, Japón volvió a enfrentarse contra USA por la victoria definitiva, pero en esa ocasión, los All-Stars japoneses (los Devil Dragons) vencieron a los grandes reyes con un 47-39, sorprendiendo a todos.

El joven demonio tenía el video de ese partido, era su favorito, lo repetía mil veces cada fin de semana y conocía hasta el último detalle de él.

_…Fue el último partido que su “madre” jugó antes de quedar embarazado…_

Su padre no sabía que su “madre” había conseguido que el Pentagrama firmara un trato con él, el cual consistía en entrenar a la siguiente generación de Devil Bats, la que él más quisiera. Yoichi buscó el motivo de ello, y la respuesta llegó más rápido de lo que planeó.

_…Su “madre” estaba pensando a futuro, uno en donde él estuviera con su jodido rastas y con su hijo…_

_…El Quarterback del Infierno no planeaba morir…_

Yoichi lo entendió y lloró en la compañía de ese hombre con el que pasó la noche. Sólo él entendió su dolor cuando se lo dijo.

El caso es que ahora se estaba divirtiendo en recordarles a esos idiotas ese triste hecho, disparó y carcajeó aún más:

 **-Qué chico tan aterrador-** murmuró Tatanka al ver esa densa aura oscura rodeando al muchacho.

En verdad, él era hijo de ese par de demonios.

Panther rio al oír a su compañero, luego recordó algo:

 **-Yoichi-kun-** le habló en la forma en que Sena le había enseñado **-¿No va a venir Agon?-**

 **-¡¿Aaaahhhh?!-** cuestionó el demonio **-No, el viejo tiene demasiado trabajo. ¡Kukukuku! Además, ¡ya no es útil para mí! ¡Kukuku!-**

Mr Don bufó:

**-Agon Kongo, ese maldito entrometido. Tenía cuentas que arreglar con él. Es muy triste. Tendré que conformarme con aplastar a su mocoso-**

**-¡¿Aahhhh?! Inténtalo... Si puedes, anciano. ¡Kukukuku!-.**

Con eso, el joven demonio se dio media vuelta para ir a organizar a su equipo con su respectivo maestro.

Hasta ese momento, Clifford no había dicho nada, sólo se limitó a escuchar y a analizar a ese chiquillo. Él había llegado junto con Panther sólo para verlo a él, y desde la noche anterior no se lo pudo sacar de la cabeza. Tanto que…fue a perseguirlo. Lo vigiló como un cazador a su presa, y siempre que sus ojos se clavaban en ese mocoso…

No era capaz de pensar otra cosa.

_…Era tan parecido a Hiruma…_

Todavía podía recordar el odio que sintió cuando vio a ese imbécil de las rastas besando al único que lo había superado como Quarterback. Joder, lo amó tanto, ¡y ese bastardo se lo había quitado!

Ahora, su hijo estaba frente a él en una imagen casi similar a la del Demonio Rubio. Las diferencias eran pequeñas, el cuerpo de ese chico era un poco más duro, aunque no demasiado. Sus cabellos eran negros y sus caderas ligeramente estrechas.

Era hermoso...

Igual que Hiruma.

Pero esa actitud...

Esa risa...

¡Era igual a la de ese maldito infeliz!

Clifford no lo pensó siquiera. Tomó el balón que traía Panther en sus manos, y lo arrojó con toda su capacidad hacia el joven demonio. Al verlo, el corredor se preparó para lanzarse a detener ese pase mortal, pero no fue necesario. Yoichi giró en un parpadeo y lo detuvo con su mano derecha.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

Ese chico podía ser idéntico a Hiruma en apariencia e inteligencia maligna, pero ahí radicaba la herencia de su padre, Kongo Agon. Yoichi podía lucir débil, pero no lo era.

_…Su fuerza..._

Agon le había transmitido un poco de su talento a su hijo.

El joven demonio miró al rubio, sujetó el balón y se lo lanzó a Tatanka sin mucho esfuerzo. El hombre lo atrapó y perdió el habla.

 **“Este mocoso…”,** pensó el hombre al sentir el ardor en sus manos, **“Si este chico llega a lanzar en serio, ¡nadie podría atrapar ese pase sin que sus manos salgan heridas!”**

En ese instante, Musashi y Kurita se acercaron al demonio, preocupados. Habían visto todo:

 **-Yoichi-chan, ¿estás bien?-** le preguntó Musashi, observando de reojo a Clifford:

**-Sí, no pasa nada, tío-**

**-Yoichi-chan, los demás ya están listos-** le comentó Kurita con una sonrisa-Démonos prisa-

El joven demonio asintió y los tres se alejaron junto con el resto del equipo.

Panther miró a Clifford con seriedad, y le dijo:

**-Clifford, no lo vuelvas a hacer-**

El rubio arqueó una ceja, sin poder creer lo que su compañero estaba haciendo:

**-¿Me estás amenazando?-**

El corredor lo encaró, iba a mantener esta conversación en inglés a fin de que nadie se alarmara con la situación:

**-Sé que lo amabas, y sé lo que no te gusta de este niño, pero no vas a lastimarlo. Es el hijo de una persona que Sena apreciaba mucho. Así que…-**

**-¿Así que qué, Panther?-**

Un silencio tenso inundó el lugar. Mr Don y Tatanka no buscaban meterse, pero Bud sí se sintió incómodo y les llamó:

 **-¡Vamos, chicos! No van a pelear aquí, ¿verdad?-** al ver que los dos seguían con esa batalla de miradas, se giró hacia los otros **-¿Quieren ayudarme, por favor?-** les pidió molesto de verlos actuar como si nada.

Mr Don analizó a ese par. Era obvio que Clifford trataba de ocultar su interés por ese muchacho, y a la vez buscaba retarlo. Bufó y se acercó:

 **-Esta discusión es absurda-** les dijo- **Verlos actuar como niños idiotas, eso es triste-**

Panther le dio la razón, pero antes de irse, le dijo a su antiguo Quarterback:

 **-Es una advertencia…-** lo vio fruncir el ceño **-No quiero hacerlo, pero si lastimas a ese chico, tendré que pelear contigo-.**

Clifford lo vio alejarse nervioso e intimidado como pocas veces. Panther no se portaba así, y cuando lo hacía era mejor no tomarlo a la ligera.

 

Después de ese pequeño contratiempo, Yoichi se dispuso a organizar los entrenamientos, asignando a cada pupilo con su maestro en lugares específicos. La mayoría de los jóvenes murciélagos se quedarían con sus padres, y ya habían iniciado el calentamiento… Aunque sentían miedo por la clase de ejercicios que debían cubrir.

Por ejemplo, Daichi tenía que superar corriendo una pista de diez obstáculos que el joven demonio había diseñado con la ayuda de Musashi. El objetivo era superarlo en el menor tiempo posible, lo cual le daría mayor control sobre sus pasos y su agilidad. El corredor ya lo hacía, allá en Estados Unidos. Saltar techos era una de sus actividades favoritas y una clara herencia de su padre, quien lo acompañaba cada mañana (para horror de Sena); pero ver que la pista estaba llena de minas, explosivos, trampas de oso y aros en llamas lo tenía aterrado.

El Quarterback le sentenció que si su tiempo iba más allá de los 4.5 segundos, lo torturaría por el resto de su estadía en Deimon.

Yusuke también fue atado a un entrenamiento horrible. Él debía correr 40 yardas del inhóspito terreno sin pasar los 5 segundos, levantar pesas (lo cual era fácil para él), hacer sentadillas, y demás. Después, tenía que hacer placajes con su padre, Jumonii-san, Kuroki-san, Togano-san y Gaoh-san. Este último se había encaprichado en probar su límite con la Delta Dynamite, y lo iba a presionar bastante.

Los mismos maestros fueron asignados a Eiji, Haru, Toganou Katsuo, y Kuroki Nao. Los últimos dos no habían podido ir al enfrentamiento contra los Devil Warriors por asuntos familiares, lo cual molestó al Quarterback pero dejó pasar sólo esa vez.

Kasumi e Ishimaru Jun iban a entrenar con sus padres después de los ejercicios de calentamiento. Sin embargo, su capitán les había dicho que alguien fuerte iba a llegar a ayudarlos a mejorar sus jugadas. Por alguna razón, Kasumi tuvo un mal presentimiento al oírlo.

 

Como Akiko era la manager del equipo, ella debía ir y venir de cada punto de entrenamiento para registrar las actividades de todos, las mejorías, y asistir a cada pobre jugador con agua o con primeros auxilios, sin dejar de admirar la forma en que los chicos (y chica) daban su mejor esfuerzo por cumplir las órdenes del Quarterback.

Entonces, recordó un detalle que su capitán le había repetido mil veces la noche anterior:

 **-O… ¡Olvidé ir a buscar al entrenador!-** gritó de la nada, asustando a Kasumi y provocando que fallara una jugada que estaba ensayando:

 **-¡¿Qué?!-** cuestionó la pateadora **-¡Ese demonio va a matarte!-**

La chica pegó un salto y decidió ir a ver al Quarterback para explicarle lo que pasaba. Sabía que él se enojaría mucho, pero no iba a mentirle. Kasumi se fue con ella y la ayudó a buscarlo. Tras media hora, la manager se preocupó de no verlo por ningún lado. La pateadora notó que estaban cerca del área donde se habían quedado los “hombres de línea”, y llevó a su amiga para preguntarle a Yusuke, pero el chico tampoco estaba cerca:

 **-¡Rayos! ¿A dónde se habrán metido esos dos?-** soltó Kasumi, molesta. Últimamente, sus amigos se desaparecían en varias ocasiones, y tardaban mucho en regresar **-Seguro que Yusuke olvidó algo y ese demonio lo está molestando-**

**-¿Kasumi-chan?-**

La chica giró para ver a quien la había llamado, era el padre de Yusuke:

**-Kurita-san, ¿ha visto a Yusuke o a Yoichi? Necesitamos hablar con ese demonio-**

**-¿Eh? Yoichi-chan vino hace un rato y se lo llevó. Dijo que necesitaba probar una nueva jugada con él-**

**-Ohhh…no….-** susurró Akiko, temiendo por su vida:

 **-¿Qué sucede, Akiko-chan?-** le preguntó el hombre al oírla:

 **-Akiko olvidó ir por el entrenador Taki-** le respondió la pateadora:

 **-¡¿Aaahhhh?!-** oyeron la voz diabólica cubriendo el lugar. Yoichi se acercaba con Yusuke hacia ellas, mirándolas.

Akiko quiso explicarle, pero Kasumi se adelantó:

 **-¡¿En dónde rayos estabas, maldito loco?!-** se quedó callada, y abrió los ojos impresionada **-¡No me digas que…!-**

**-¿Aaahhh? ¡¿Qué tanto estás balbuceando, jodida nenita?!-**

Kasumi lo señaló de forma acusatoria:

**-¡Estabas molestando a Yusuke de nuevo, ¿verdad?!-**

Los chicos la miraron confundidos:

 **-¡Lo que yo haga no es de tu jodida incumbencia, mocosa entrometida!-** replicó el demonio, apuntándole con su metralleta:

**-¡Cállate, demonio! Seguro que te estabas aburriendo y decidiste venir a torturar a Yusuke con tus “juegos de castigo”, ¿no? ¡No permitiré que lo molestes cuando se está esforzando tanto!-**

**-Ka… Kasumi-chan, no es eso…-** trató de explicarle el gordo, pero Akiko decidió meterse para que esos dos dejaran de pelear:

 **-Yo… Yoichi-chan, olvidé ir por el entrenador Taki…-** le dijo con pena, ganándose la mirada penetrante del joven demonio:

 **-Aaahhhh…Sabía que eso pasaría-** exclamó, haciendo que la chica quisiera llorar de vergüenza **-¡Como sea! Por eso me encargué de arrastrar su trasero arrugado por mi cuenta. ¡Kukukuku!-**

En cuanto dijo eso, Kurita lo miró y habló:

**-Es cierto. Iba a preguntarte si ya podíamos sacarlo de la camioneta, Yoichi-chan-**

**-¡Kukukuku! Creo que ya es hora de que haga su jodido trabajo antes de que se muera deshidratado-**

**-¡¿Deshidratado?!-** gritaron Yusuke y Akiko en una mezcla de preocupación, miedo y alivio de no estar en los zapatos del entrenador:

 **-Eres un demonio-** soltó la pateadora con los brazos cruzados. Yoichi sólo carcajeó y dejó que su tío Kurita los guiara hasta el lugar en donde habían estacionado las camionetas.

Al llegar, el joven demonio sacó un gran bulto cubierto en bolsas negras, gruesas cadenas y cerrojos especiales que se activan sólo con códigos secretos. Después, se llevó el paquete al hombro sin ningún cuidado mientras esa aura púrpura aparecía e incontables murciélagos lo rodeaban:

 **-Yoichi-chan, ¿qué es eso?-** le preguntó la manager, consternada:

 **-Parece que llevarás un cadáver ahí-** dijo Kasumi, con un gesto neutral en su rostro:

 **-¡Kukukuku! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, nenita tonta?-** replicó el demonio con una sonrisa cruel.

Yusuke se acercó con su padre:

 **-Yoichi-chan, ¿necesitas ayuda?-** cuestionó con una sonrisa:

**-¡¿Aahhh?! ¿Con esto? Nahhh, ve a reunir a todos para sacar a este imbécil de su castigo. ¡Kukukuku!-**

**-Entonces, el entrenador sí está ahí…-** soltó la pateadora, haciendo que Akiko se preocupara.

 

Una hora después, todos los jóvenes y sus respectivos entrenadores vieron al entrenador del equipo amordazado de pies a cabeza, con un bozal en la cara que le impedía “hacer sus estupideces”, según el demonio, quien alistó su metralleta, observándolo malignamente:

**-Ahora, jodido entrenador. Si se le ocurre hacer alguna idiotez, morirá, ¿entiende?-**

El hombre asintió desesperado y esperó a que el Quarterback lo desatara. Al quedar libre, respiró con todas sus fuerzas bajo la mirada incrédula de sus viejos compañeros de equipo.

Taki Natsuhiko había dejado una pequeña liga de Estados Unidos para volver a Japón y formar parte del equipo suplente de los Devil Dragons, por órdenes del Comandante del Infierno.

Fue de los últimos en retirarse, y ahora era el entrenador oficial de los Deimon Devil Bats.

Ya era un hombre serio, pero de vez en cuando se le iba un poco “la onda”, y terminaba haciendo alguna idiotez. Yoichi tenía que acribillarlo para que volviera a ser un adulto, o lo amarraba para que no interrumpiera al equipo, en el cual su hijo, Taki Kazuhiko, jugaba como un Tight End bastante flexible al que Yoichi debía jalarle la correa para que hiciera caso de sus órdenes.

La historia de cómo Natsuhiko tuvo a ese pequeño es algo triste, pero comprensible para aquellos que no eran parte del círculo de amistad del hombre.

La madre de Kazuhiko lo dejó a él y a su hijo de 5 años en una mañana de abril, sin darle ninguna explicación. El hombre podía comprender que su carácter “risueño” era un problema a veces, aunque no lo suficiente como para desquitarse con un niño. Por esa razón, Taki se hizo cargo de su hijo y lo hacía bien...generalmente...

El hecho es que ese detalle hizo que Yoichi sintiera una rara empatía por el chico, a quien trató de soportarle su natural idiotez con una paciencia que casi nadie conocía... Hasta que entendió que el chico era caso perdido.

No era que Yoichi fuera malo, sólo era muy loco, y los entrenamientos infernales seguían impartiendo terror en los demás jóvenes, pero bueno… Todos terminaron por acostumbrarse a su demoniaco Quarterback y a su raro entrenador porque eran una familia:

 **-¡Aha-Ha! ¡He regresado a la vida!-** gritó el hombre tras beberse una botella de agua completa que Akiko le había pasado:

 **-No ha cambiado nada-** soltó Musashi, y Kurita sólo rio un poco:

 **-Aquí están los programas de los entrenamientos-** dijo la manager, entregándole unos papeles.

El hombre los tomó:

 **-A ver...-** Taki apenas y les hizo caso cuando volvió a gritar **-¡Aha-Ha! ¡Están muy bien!-**

Yoichi le disparó irritado:

 **-¡No sólo digas que están bien! ¡Revísalos, maldito imbécil!-** le reclamó el demonio y el hombre los leyó con seriedad.

Al cabo de unos instantes, volvió a hablar:

**-Los equipos especiales deben estar listos en esta semana para el próximo entrenamiento. No podemos atrasarnos más-**

Al oírlo, los antiguos Devil Bats se mostraron impresionados. Yoichi analizó sus palabras y se mostró de acuerdo.

El entrenador siguió:

**-Los hombres de línea deben tener los chalecos de veinte kilos en el trayecto de la posada hasta acá. Tienen esta semana para acostumbrarse al entorno. Las mascarillas las usaremos a partir del otro lunes, y en los entrenamientos siguientes-**

Todos resoplaron agobiados al oírlo, pero sí el Quarterback se mostraba de acuerdo, debían aceptar las indicaciones.

Musashi se acercó un poco y dijo:

**-Eso es un poco extremo, los chicos no podrán con tanto en sólo dos semanas-**

Yoichi miró al hombre en silencio, pensando en qué decirle hasta que su equipo habló por él.

El primero fue Daichi, quien exclamó con vigor:

**-¡Claro que podemos!-**

**-Es verdad, ¡nosotros podemos lograrlo!-** secundó Yusuke, con la pasión brillando en sus ojos:

 **-¡Esfuerzo!-** gritó Eiji, apoyando a su maestro.

Se oyeron diversas exclamaciones al respecto hasta que Kasumi se acercó más al grupo:

 **-Ya no somos unos bebés-** dijo la joven con los brazos cruzados y la mirada seria **-Ahora somos jugadores de futbol americano, queremos ganar la Christmas Bowl, y no vamos a rendirnos nunca-**

Musashi observó a su hija por unos momentos.

Físicamente, Kasumi era muy parecida a Mamori con su piel clara, su cuerpo esbelto aunque entrenado, y su largos cabellos rosados. Sin embargo, su mirada oscura era penetrante como la de su padre, estaba cargada de determinación y amor por el deporte que había formado su vida, llevándolo a conocer a sus dos mejores amigos y a la mujer más hermosa del planeta.

Era cierto, Kasumi amaba el futbol americano tanto como él.

Musashi dejó de negarse, sabía que sí los chicos ya estaban decididos, nada los haría cambiar.

Panther habló en ese instante:

**-Nadie los obliga, pero sí ya escogieron este camino, no deben retractarse, ¿verdad, Sena?-**

El ex corredor asintió, mirando a su pequeño.

Yoichi reventó su bomba de chicle, y dijo:

**-La jodida manager estará revisando cada punto. Si algo pasa, detendremos todo. Me aseguraré de que nadie muera-**

Musashi sonrió complacido al oírlo. No sólo estaba preocupado por su hija, también quería que Yusuke, Yoichi y los demás chicos estuvieran a salvo.

Por lo visto, el nuevo Quarterback pensaba igual.

Ahí se podía ver la diferencia entre ese chiquillo y Hiruma. Su amigo siempre fue muy duro, a veces era demasiado insensible, e incluso él llegaba a creer que no le importaba nada más que la victoria, cosa que era errónea porque el Comandante del Infierno sí se preocupaba por su gente.

Sin embargo, Yoichi parecía ser más...humano. No había otra forma de describirlo. Ese pequeño demonio era un maldito loco, pero a los adultos les hablaba con respeto (al menos a los que conocía), y cuidaba mucho de sus amigos.

Kasumi se lo había dicho cuando el equipo fue a Estados Unidos para hacer la Death March, igual que ellos.

Muchos cayeron allá.

La primera fue su hija, quien no soportó el calor intenso y se desmayó a los cinco kilómetros. Según Kasumi, Yoichi había ordenado que los demás siguieran avanzando mientras él regresaba hasta ella para cargarla en su espalda hasta la siguiente parada.

Eso impresionó a Musashi. Le agradaba que el joven demonio fuera así. Era curioso que tuviera esas ideas a pesar de haber sido criado por el bastardo de Agon.

En fin, una vez aclarados los entrenamientos, todos volvieron a lo suyo.

 

Esa noche, Unsui entró a su casa, encendió la luz, y se hizo a un lado para que su hermano pasara. Agon iba con un gesto muy neutral en su rostro, las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta marrón y sus nuevas Oakley Juliets Titanium haciendo juego con su ropa. El mayor lo había invitado para revisar las transacciones y demás pendientes que tenían. Aunque eso era sólo una excusa, y Agon lo sabía muy bien.

Unsui no quería que su hermano se quedara sólo, sin su hijo. Sabía que Agon nunca dejaba sólo al chico por mucho tiempo, tanto que se impuso y fue a acompañarlo cuando decidió llevar a su equipo a realizar un horrible entrenamiento llamado “Death March” en Estados Unidos. Era obvio que Agon no se sentía a gusto con esta situación. Había un aura extraña a su alrededor muy diferente a la típica maldad que lo caracterizaba. Decidió no hablar del tema, preparó bastante café y sirvió a ambos.

Agon se mantuvo concentrado en los papeles, recibiendo la taza sin mucho interés, cosa que extrañó a su hermano. Tras un rato de silencio incómodo, Unsui preguntó:

**-¿Estás bien, Agon?-**

**-¿Aaaaaahhhhh....?-** soltó el de rastas:

**-No te ves muy tranquilo-**

**-Tsk, cállate-**

Unsui no le dio mucha importancia a sus palabras y siguió en sus asuntos hasta que oyó su voz:

 **-Ese enano anda en “algo”-** le dijo su hermano antes de beber un poco de su café.

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-** le preguntó

Agon tardó en responder:

 **-¿Aaahhhh...? “Algo”... -** respondió con mortal seriedad **-Ya está follando-** aclaró.

Unsui pegó un salto al oírlo, sin saber qué hacer. ¡¿Cómo rayos podía su hermano decirlo con tanta soltura?! Él ni siquiera lograba hacerse a la idea de que su hija ya estaba a poco de ser mayor de edad.

Aunque, pensándolo bien…Yoichi se tardó bastante. Su hermano se hizo sexualmente activo desde los catorce, o quizás antes. Él nunca supo decirlo. Simplemente, Agon empezó a ir de aquí para allá, con una chica hoy y otra mañana. Fue por eso que se impresionó tanto al enterarse de que tenía una relación con Hiruma Yoichi, y más cuando supo que tendrían un hijo.

De joven, Unsui llegó a creer que sí Agon tenía un hijo, estaría muy orgulloso de que fuera una máquina sexual como él; pero no era el caso. Agon se veía muy preocupado, y Unsui lo entendía muy bien:

 **-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?-** cuestionó con suavidad, y esperó a que terminara de beber su café.

_…Café..._

Agon nunca fue amante del café, él siempre tomaba soda o cerveza. Empezó a beberlo cuando...

_…Cuando la ausencia de Hiruma lo sobrepasó y dejó Japón…_

_…Fue casi por inercia…_

**-Dos años-** contestó **-Siempre fue precavido, pero ha empezado a ser muy obvio-**

**-¿Eso significa que...?-**

**-Aaahhhh....-** guardó silencio por unos instantes **-Si es como yo, entonces se tiró perras por un rato, pero ahora...-**

En ese momento, Agon recordó el día en que conoció a Hiruma, y lo que sintió al verlo.

No fue sólo un pensamiento, fue una gama de emociones.

Sorpresa, interés, y una pizca diminuta de empatía.

Agon nunca se sintió así por nadie, ni siquiera por su hermano; pero con Hiruma, el Dios Violento supo que había encontrado algo importante, y cuando se lo quitaron, se perdió a sí mismo.

Ahora, sabía que lo mismo le ocurría a su hijo. ¡Ese maldito instinto de padre se lo decía! ¡Estaba taladrando su jodida cabeza!

Y es que, al parecer…

_...Yoichi había encontrado a “esa” persona..._

Unsui entendió que su hermano no iba a decirlo y suspiró cansado, imaginando que esta conversación la tendría con Ikkyu en cualquier momento:

**-¿Qué vas a hacer?-**

Agon bufó:

**-¿Yo? Nada-**

**-Pero Agon, ¿qué tal sí está en peligro?-**

**-¡¿Aahhhh?! ¿Eres idiota o qué? La lagartija puede defenderse sólo-** dijo, sirviéndose más café **-Además, ya no es un enano. Sabe que debe usar el maldito condón cuando la meta o se la metan, y que lo mataré sí me entero de que anda haciendo orgías-**

 **-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan explícito?-** recriminó el mayor, aunque no esperaba una respuesta **-A todo esto, ¿cómo fue que te diste cuenta?-**

**-¿Aaahhh? Ya lo sospechaba hasta que llegó con una herida en la boca. ¡Eso sólo me lo confirmó! Me dijo que se iba a quedar a dormir en casa de ese mini cerdo hijo de ese imbécil de Kurita todo el fin de semana, pero volvió el martes con el labio mordido. ¡Tsk, mocoso estúpido!-**

Unsui frunció el ceño. Su hermano seguía maltratando a Kurita y a su hijo sin razón. Eso no era justo, pero no le vio caso a decírselo. Agon no iba a escucharlo.

El menor siguió hablando:

**-Si regresa con algo raro, sabré a quién matar-**

Su hermano lo miró seriamente:

**-¿Hablas de Clifford?-**

Agon se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos:

**-Ese bastardo asqueroso está allá con él. La lagartija me dijo que no piensa acercase a ese idiota, pero sé que intentara algo. Siempre lo hacía con...con Hiruma-**

El Dios Violento volvió a quedarse callado, pensando mientras su hermano lo veía. Después, siguió:

**-Si no es él, entonces haré pedazos a esa basura de Musashi-**

Unsui rodó los ojos ante ese odio irracional que su hermano seguía mostrando hacia el ex pateador:

 **-¿Y si resulta ser Kurita?-** le dijo con sarcasmo. Ahora podía hacerlo sin correr riesgo de muerte:

 **-¡¿Aahhhhhh?!-** ladró el de rastas **-¡Retráctate o dejo viudo al enano en este jodido instante!-**

 **-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-** replicó el mayor **-Lo siento-** le dijo tratando de aguantar con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de tirarse al suelo para carcajear. Mejor hacerlo en privado y con la compañía de su amado esposo.

 **-¡Estúpido!-** soltó Agon, llevando la taza a sus labios y dejando todo en silencio de nuevo:

 **-Bueno...-** habló Unsui **-¿Qué pasa sí es una chica?-**

Agon chasqueó la lengua, divertido:

 **-Si es una perra, estaré muy sorprendido, pero no lo creo. ¡Kukuku! La lagartija tiene gustos muy parecidos a ese maldito demonio. ¡Les fascina que los pongan a cuatro y los follen hasta que no puedan más! Te lo digo porque un día, llegó con las piernas temblando. Aunque trataba de hacerse el imbécil-** bufó molesto **-Sólo necesito una mordida, o un rasguño, o una mancha para obligarlo a decirme quién lo está bañando con leche, y...-**

 **-¡Por dios, Agon!-** interrumpió Unsui **-¡¿Quieres parar?! ¡Es tu hijo, maldición!-**

 **-¡¿Aaahhh?!-** gritó el de rastas **-¿Sigues avergonzándote por estas cosas, Unko-chan? ¡Kukukuku! Por eso el enano anda tan histérico. No tiene mucha ciencia. ¡Sólo debes hundir los dientes en algún lugar carnoso mientras le enseñas quién manda! ¡¡Kukukuku!!-**

 **-Ya... ¡Ya cierra lo boca!-exigió** Unsui sonrojado y apenado como pocas veces. Su hermano era experto en ponerlo tan incómodo con ese tipo de asuntos, ¡y el muy desgraciado lo hacía sólo para divertirse!

Así se les fue el resto de la tarde hasta que dieron las 7 pm y Unsui se retiró para ir a buscar a su esposo al trabajo.

Agon se levantó para irse pese a que su hermano le invitó a quedarse para que no estuviera sólo, cosa que lo irritó aún más. ¡Carajo, no era un ridículo anciano como él! Podía soportar estar libre del enano por esas dos semanas.

Aunque era obvio para todos que extrañaba mucho a su hijo.

 

Los siguientes cuatro días pasaron con tranquilidad. Durante ese tiempo, Unsui aprovechó para devolverle todas las cosas malignas que su querido hermanito le hizo a lo largo de esos 42 años. Su estrategia era fastidiarlo con todas las posibles “compañías” que su sobrino pudiera tener y que a Agon le desagradaban.

Mientras trabajaban ese viernes, decidió aprovechar la oportunidad:

 **-¿Daichi-kun?-** lanzó la opción y lo vio torcer los labios:

**-¡Cállate, imbécil! ¡¿No eres tú el que me molesta con el buen comportamiento en el trabajo y estupideces de ese tipo?! ¡¿Aaahhhh?! ¡Unko-chan!-**

Unsui se encogió de hombros en una actitud que escondía perfectamente sus intenciones. Estaba disfrutando esto:

**-Vamos, Agon. Creo que debes empezar a considerar otras opciones más allá de tú sabes quién, ¿no te parece?-**

El de rastas lo ignoró:

 **“Es tan obvio que te preocupa”** , pensó el mayor de los Kongo con una sonrisa. Entonces, su hermano habló:

 **-No es él-** dijo el menor con una fría seguridad:

**-¿Por qué lo dices?-**

**-Tsk, ya te dije que la lagartija es como esa basura. ¡Quiere un buen pene en el trasero!-**

**-Agon…Baja un poco la voz. Estamos en el trabajo-**

**-¡¿Aaaahhhhh?! ¡Entonces, no me molestes!-**

El silencio inundó el lugar por unos minutos hasta que Unsui volvió a preguntar:

**-¿Qué dices de Kasumi-chan?-**

Agon estuvo a punto de escupir su café, pero logró tragarse el líquido y azotó la taza en la mesa, destrozándola. Por suerte, no había ningún papel importante cerca:

**-¡¿Aaahhhh?! ¡¿Cuántas veces seguirás con la misma estupidez, Unko-chan?!-**

Los empleados miraron asustados hacia la oficina de sus jefes. Agon siempre gritaba en el trabajo, maldiciendo y llamándolos a todos por “basura” o “bastardos inútiles”. Era algo tan normal, pero ahora se oía bastante irritado. Todos se preguntaron si esta sería la primera vez en que su hermano, la cabeza principal de la empresa, fuera incapaz de detener su furia. Eso no era bueno. Unsui era quien los defendía siempre.

Agon terminó por notarlos cerca de la puerta, y bramó:

**-¡¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁN HACIENDO AHÍ PARADOS, MALDITAS BASURAS?!! ¡¡LÁRGUENSE DE AQUÍ, AHORA!!-**

Los vio desaparecer en instantes. Después, se volvió a su hermano, quien estaba riendo bajo:

**-¡¿De qué carajos te ríes, maldito idiota?!-**

**-Cálmate, Agon. No es para tanto. Además, ¿qué tiene de malo que Kasumi-chan sea la novia de Yoichi-chan?-**

Agon torció los labios con asco:

 **-Tú eres idiota-** le dijo con ira **-¡Ya te dije que el enano es un completo marica, joder!-**

 **“Sólo tú eres capaz de hablar así de tu propio hijo”** , recriminó el hombre en lo más profundo de su cabeza:

 **-Además…-** siguió el de rastas **-La lagartija la trata con demasiado cuidado. Siempre que le golpean las tetas, él la manda a descansar en vez de sobárselas, ¿entiendes?-**

Al escucharlo, Unsui imaginó a un tipo enorme manoseando a su hija sin que nadie se metiera a defenderla, y sintió un horrible escalofrío recorriendo su espalda:

**-No digas esas cosas, Agon. Sabes que Yoichi-chan no es así-**

**-No, pero tampoco la mira con antojo. ¡Las perras no le van!-**

**-Bien, ya entendí-** replicó, dejando pasar un momento. Cuando lo vio perdido en sus asuntos, volvió al ataque:

**-Bueno, y si le gustaran las chicas, ¿cuál te parecería mejor? ¿Kasumi-chan o Akiko-chan?-**

Agon rodó los ojos al escucharlo, y bufó:

**-Tú quieres que deje al enano viudo, ¡¿verdad?! ¡Las dos son perras inútiles!-**

**-Agon, tú las vistes en el partido que jugamos cuando él nos retó. Kasumi-chan hizo una patada de 73 yardas, y Akiko-chan lo apoyó cuando perdieron. ¡No puedes negar que ese abrazo no fue algo sospechoso!-**

Agon bufó:

 **-Esa patada fue un golpe de suerte-** exclamó sin piedad **-¡Esa mocosa es igual de basura que su estúpido padre!-**

Unsui rodó los ojos:

**-Y la hija del gorila basura no es su tipo. Créeme, las vírgenes son las más problemáticas. Tienes que hablarles bonito, fingir que las quieres, y mojarles bien la vagina para que puedas follarlas con libertad. ¡Tsk, demasiado esfuerzo y poca diversión! -**

**“No puedo creer que seamos hermanos”** , meditó Unsui con seriedad. No era la primera vez que pensaba así:

- **Y la lagartija no soporta tratar con basuras problemáticas. ¡Kukukuku! Siempre termina disparándoles-**

**-No creo que lo haga con Akiko-chan-**

**-No, pero tampoco va a follársela-**

El mayor suspiró resignado:

**-Me sorprende que estés tan calmado con este asunto. ¿No te molesta que haga esas cosas tan temprano?-**

**-¡¿Aaahhhhhh?!-** exclamó Agon **-¡¿Qué estupidez estás diciendo, idiota?! Si el enano necesita follar, que folle. Mientras haga lo que le ordené, no le veo problema-** sonrió cruelmente **-¡Kukukuku! No te imaginas en cuántos lugares me follé a esa basura. La lagartija pudo haber sido concebido en los baños de la universidad o en el callejón en donde construyeron ese inútil local de pasteles. ¡Kukukuku! -**

Nadie habló por los siguientes dos minutos:

 **-Tú no tienes remedio-** concluyó Unsui, dispuesto a volver al trabajo y dejar la venganza para otro día.

Agon giró para mirarlo con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro:

**-¿Qué cosas tan afeminadas estás diciendo, Unko-chan? Follar es follar, y ya. ¡No hables como si no te gustara llenar el trasero del enano con crema batida!-**

Unsui se sonrojó al instante y le gritó:

**-¡Cállate, maldita sea!-**

**-¡Kukukuku! Por eso estás tan calvo, Unko-chan. ¡Kukukuku!-** soltó el de rastas, volviendo a sus papeles.

En ese momento, la secretaria de los gemelos entró:

 **-Disculpen...-** les llamó la tímida jovencita:

 **-¡¿Aaahhh?! ¿Qué diablos quieres, perra?-** soltó Agon, asustando a la muchacha. Como era nueva, no estaba acostumbrada a los gritos de su jefe:

 **-Agon, basta-** le dijo Unsui, mirándola con una sonrisa amable para que se calmara **-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-Los... Los buscan-**

Ambos hermanos se miraron confundidos, no tenían nada programado para ese día:

 **-¿Quién?-** preguntó Unsui:

 **-Los representantes de Kansai-** contestó.

Los dos hombres se levantaron y se pusieron en marcha sin saber qué esperar:

 **-¿Y ahora qué quieren esas basuras?-** cuestionó Agon **-Todavía no empieza el torneo de otoño-**

 **-No lo sé, pero esto es muy raro** -respondió su hermano con seriedad.

Al llegar al salón de reuniones, las conocidas presencias de Yamato Takeru y Honjou Taka los recibieron:

 **-Hola, muchachos-** saludó Yamato con una sonrisa.

Los cuatro se miraron atentamente, Unsui los saludó con ánimo, pero Agon se mantuvo distante como siempre. Desde que los gemelos Kongo volvieron a reunirse tras ese año y medio en que Agon se mantuvo lejos de Japón, la región de Kantou quedó prácticamente bajo su “tutela”. Ellos se hicieron los representantes de la zona mientras que los antiguos jugadores de Teikoku Alexanders tomaron bajo su cargo a Kansai, cosa que los llevaba a reunirse en varios momentos del año para discutir sobre los torneos de otoño, la Christmas Bowl y eventos como las copas mundiales. Aún con eso, su aparición era demasiado repentina y temprana. Los gemelos podían decirlo.

Luego de ordenar que les llevaran café a todos, Unsui los invitó a tomar asiento para empezar con lo que sea que tuvieran que decir:

**-Díganme, ¿qué los trae por aquí?-**

**-Tranquilo, venimos a saludar-** soltó el emperador con una risa:

 **-¡¿Aaahhhh?!-** bufó Agon, con los brazos cruzados y los pies sobre la mesa- **Si no tienen nada que decir, ¡lárguense! ¡Tenemos demasiado jodido trabajo, malditas basuras!-**

 **-Agon…-** lo llamó su hermano, apenado.

Yamato rio, pero Taka se mostró fastidiado:

**-No me sorprende que sigas comportándote como el bastardo de siempre-**

**-Taka-** le habló Yamato, sorprendido.

El Dios Violento se levantó de golpe:

**-¡¿AAAAHHHHH?! ¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO, BASURA?!-**

**-Agon, cálmate, por favor-**

Unsui se incorporó por si acaso.

Él sabía que su hermano no tenía mucha simpatía por el receptor a pesar de haber sido compañeros de equipo en Saikyodai, y eso se debía a una sola cosa. Taka, junto con varios miembros del equipo, nunca estuvo contento con esa misteriosa y repentina desaparición que hicieron Hiruma y Agon tras ganar la Rice Bowl. De hecho, nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que Agon fuera el segundo al mando, lo cual provocaba fuertes desacuerdos en el equipo que sólo pararon cuando Hiruma exhibió el poder inagotable del Dios Violento en el campo. Junto a eso, su hermano siempre se la pasaba alentando a Ikkyu para que lo venciera y le quitara el puesto, diciendo que su talento era mayor que el de esa “basura de pelo largo” hasta un punto en que el Demonio Rubio tuvo que mantenerlo a raya.

Unsui suspiró.

Su hermano ya no se metía en problemas ni buscaba enfrentamientos como antes, pero si lo retaban o lo molestaban, no iba a dudar en matar al imbécil que se hubiera atrevido. Todo el mundo sabía eso pero, ¡¿acaso Taka quería morir y dejar viuda a la pobre de Karin?!

Y pensar que este día había empezado tan bien…

 **-Por favor, no peleen-** dijo Yamato con una sonrisa leve, tomando el hombro de su amigo **-Taka, no vinimos a esto, ¿recuerdas?-**

El ex receptor lo miró y asintió, sentándose de nuevo.

Unsui hizo lo propio:

 **-Agon-** lo llamó **-Vamos a escuchar lo que tienen que decirnos, ¿de acuerdo?-**

El de rastas chasqueó la lengua, echándose en su asiento con los brazos cruzados.

Una vez que la tensión en el ambiente se dispersó, Yamato sonrió y pidió que encendieran una pantalla que estaba en la sala para sintonizar un canal deportivo que, en ese instante, transmitía una entrevista a los jugadores de Teikoku Alexanders. Los gemelos no entendieron la razón de esto, pero optaron por analizar la situación primero. La reportera en turno fue presentando a los muchachos con ánimo, comenzando por el equipo suplente hasta llegar a los titulares:

 ** _“¡Y aquí tenemos al capitán de los grandes emperadores de Kansai_** _!”,_ exclamó la reportera, acercándose a un muchacho atractivo de cabellos castaños y sonrisa radiante:

 **-Ese es mi hijo-** dijo Yamato, señalando al chico con alegría.

Agon rodó los ojos y dijo:

**-¿Ahhhh? Si no lo dices, no nos damos cuenta, basura-**

**-Agon-** lo reprendió Unsui, aunque él también lo pensó.

Todos siguieron escuchando el programa:

**_“Dime, Yamato-kun. ¿Es cierto que este será tu segunda victoria en la Christmas Bowl? Eres de segundo año, ¿cierto?”_ **

**_“Así es”_** _,_ contestó el joven, **_“Teikoku Alexanders siempre han vencido en la Christmas Bowl, desde mi padre. Ahora, será la segunda victoria para muchos y una gran primera experiencia para los novatos de nuestro equipo que deseamos compartir con todos los espectadores”_**

**_“Oh, pero tengo entendido que ya tuvieron dos derrotas y fue a manos de los Deimon Devil Bats, encabezados por la leyenda del fútbol americano japonés, Hiruma Yoichi, y por el corredor de las piernas de oro, Kobayakawa Sena. ¿Crees que ese equipo sea un rival poderoso en este torneo?”_ **

El muchacho rio con gusto:

**_“Eso es verdad, pero Hiruma Yoichi ya no está aquí. Los Devil Bats no han podido calificar para el torneo de Kantou desde hace bastante tiempo”_ **

Unsui sintió el aura maligna de su hermano creciendo rápidamente. Se mostró en alerta para evitar que se fuera contra Yamato o que decidiera escabullirse para hacer pedazos a ese niño. Sin embargo, Agon no se movía, cosa rara porque él jamás permitía que hablaran del Demonio Rubio de esa manera.

El muchacho volvió a hablar:

**_“No, nuestro enemigo actual es Shinryuji Naga. Tenemos a la mejor receptora de Kansai aquí. Estoy seguro de que ella podrá vencer fácilmente a la Diosa Receptora pues nuestra Emperatriz tiene más capacidad”_ **

Hubo silencio en el lugar, aquellas palabras habían calado profundo en el antiguo Quarterback de los dragones, quien miró furioso la pantalla. Ese mocoso, ¿tan seguro estaba de su victoria como para ofender a SU hija? Ahí entendió por qué su hermano no se movía ni reclamaba nada. Esto era un reto, y sólo existía un lugar en donde el honor iba a demostrarse: en el campo, durante un partido por la victoria de la Christmas Bowl.

 **“¡¿Aahhhhh?! Unko-chan lo entendió al fin”,** pensó el de rastas, mirando a su gemelo tras sus Oakley Juliets.

Aquel chico parecía no saber cuándo mantener la boca cerrada, siguió hablando con tanta soltura, pero lo que dijo a continuación fue el límite:

 ** _“De hecho, quisiera hacer una petición a los encargados del torneo de Kantou y Kansai. ¡Dejen que los Teikoku Alexanders se enfrenten a todos los equipos de ambas regiones! No vemos la necesidad de hacer dos torneos por separado para definir quién es el mejor.  Eso, claro, si los demás no se sienten preparados para enfrentarnos. Kantou no es rival para Kansai. Eso es más que obvio, pero los Teikoku Alexanders ganarán este torneo por más de 100 puntos, y esa...”,_** pausó mientras señalaba a la cámara, **_“... Esa es una predicción absoluta”_**

La entrevista siguió por un rato más, cosa que no importó pues Yamato apagó el televisor, mirando a los hermanos Kongo con una risa confiada. Estos no hablaron por unos instantes, pero era obvio que estaban muy molestos con semejante declaración, en especial Agon.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, el antiguo corredor de los emperadores habló:

**-¿No dicen nada?-**

**-¡¿Ahhhh?!-** soltó Agon **-¿Y qué demonios quieres que digamos, basura? ¡Es sólo un estúpido mocoso diciendo puras idioteces!-**

Yamato carcajeó:

**-Quizás tengas razón, pero ese desafío lo estuvieron declarando desde el año pasado, cuando sus hijos no participaron. Ahora que saben que ellos jugarán, están muy emocionados-**

**-¿Y eso qué?-** dijo Unsui con una rudeza que sorprendió a todos. Agon supuso que el reto directo a la mocosa lo tenía así de irritado **-No es cosa de un par de años. Kansai siempre ha retado de esa manera a la región de Kantou desde mucho antes-**

 **-Eso es verdad, pero este año es diferente-** comentó Taka- **Porque los demás equipos de Kansai están de acuerdo. Todos quieren una pelea directa con Kantou desde que los equipos más débiles empezaron a convertirse en fuertes enemigos-**

 **-Así es-** siguió Yamato- **Antes, Teikoku Alexanders era el único que lanzaba el desafío. Ahora es diferente-**

 **-Y supongo que ustedes se lo están pensando, ¿no?-** cuestionó el mayor de los gemelos con una expresión de absoluta seriedad:

 **-Por eso hemos venido aquí-** respondió el emperador, quien miró a Agon **-¿Qué crees que haya dicho Hiruma de todo esto, Agon?-**

Los tres hombres esperaron por su respuesta, la cual no llegó rápido. Por un minuto, Unsui pensó que Yamato iba a morir por hacer algo tan atrevido como mencionar a Hiruma, y ahora era posible. Él había visto a su hermano ser más fuerte cada día hasta el punto en que logró superar la fuerza y velocidad del primer Eyeshield 21 (y muchos otros jugadores de la NFL). Si eso pasaba, él no se iba a meter para nada.

En ese momento, la cruel risa del Dios Violento llenó la estancia con mortal lentitud:

**-¡Kukukukuku! ¡Ustedes son tan imbéciles! ¡Malditas basuras! ¡Kukukuku!-**

**-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-** exigió el ex receptor con molestia, haciendo que el moreno riera con más fuerza:

 **“Ya entiendo”,** meditó Unsui, **“Hiruma no hubiera dicho nada”**

**-¡Kukukuku! Su estupidez es muy divertida, basuras ridículas. Ese maldito demonio no estaría escuchándolos. ¡Él ya tendría organizado todo para que sólo fuera un torneo! ¡Kukuku! Porque estoy seguro de que eso es lo que quieren-**

**-¿Por qué deshacer algo que existe desde hace mucho tiempo?-** preguntó el ex Quarterback **-¿Tanta confianza le tienen a sus sucesores?-**

 **-Por supuesto-** respondió Yamato **-Kenshin-chan y Tenshi-chan son el dúo estrella de nuestro viejo equipo. Me atrevo a decir que nos han superado con facilidad-**

 **-¡Aaaaaahhhhh! La lagartija y la mocosa enana no son unos inútiles, basura-** replicó Agon al instante **-¡Nos plantaron cara con todo su poder y fueron una verdadera molestia! Les ganamos con un solo touchdown-**

Los otros dos se mostraron sorprendidos ante sus palabras:

 **-¿Qué? ¿Jugaron contra ustedes?-** preguntó Taka, mirando a Yamato sin poder creérselo:

**-¿Cuándo pasó eso?-**

**-Hace unos meses-** respondió Unsui **-Yoichi-chan nos retó. Fue un enfrentamiento de siete contra siete pues no todos los novatos pudieron asistir-**

 **-¡Kukukuku! ¡Fue una maldita guerra!-** exclamó el de rastas **-¡La lagartija esquivó al gorila basura más de una vez!-**

**-¡¿Qué?!-**

**“¿Por cuánto tiempo seguirás presumiendo eso?”,** fue lo que cruzó la mente del ex Quarterback.

Yamato habló:

**-Así que organizaron eso sin avisarnos. No es justo, me hubiera gustado ver eso-**

Agon chasqueó la lengua y dijo:

**-Era un asunto de Kantou, basuras-**

El silencio volvió a reinar el lugar hasta que Taka decidió romperlo:

**-Al parecer, todos estamos de acuerdo, ¿verdad?-**

**-¡¿Aaaaahhhhh?!-** bufó Agon **-Si Kansai quiere morir, no le veo problema. ¡Kukukuku! ¿No lo crees así, Unko-chan?-**

Su hermano asintió:

**-Mi hija y mi sobrino no se ganaron sus títulos fácilmente. Ellos no perderán contra ningún equipo de Kansai. Ni siquiera contra Teikoku Alexanders-**

Yamato sonrió:

**-¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces, iniciemos con los preparativos de inmediato! Nos queda poco tiempo para organizar todo-**

Los cuatro empezaron a trabajar, y el resto del día se les fue en discutir sobre asuntos (un tanto insignificantes) como los horarios de los partidos.

Unsui bufó al ver el reloj, ya eran las 6:30 pm y no tenían nada listo. Quizás hubieran avanzado más de lo que tenían si Agon no se la pasara contradiciendo todo lo que Yamato y Taka decían. Estaba seguro de que lo hacía sólo por joder, no porque buscara preservar el orgullo de Kantou.

¡Joder! Él tenía que ir a buscar a Ikkyu al trabajo, pero si dejaba a Agon sólo podía encontrar todo echo ruinas y a esos dos muertos a punta de golpes. No, de ninguna manera dejaría que eso pasara. ¡Ikkyu no iba a poder salvarle el trasero si eso sucedía!

 **“Los problemas en los que me mete este idiota”,** pensó irritado mientras veía a su hermano discutir con Taka de nuevo. Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea. Se levantó, excusándose y pidiéndole a su hermano que lo siguiera. Agon lo miró extrañado y salió del lugar con él. Afuera, Unsui miró el reloj de nuevo:

 **-¿Qué rayos planeas ahora, Unko-chan?-** cuestionó el de rastas, aburrido.

Unsui lo miró:

 **-No estas ayudando en nada, Agon-** le reclamó **-No tenemos tiempo que perder y tú no dejas de llevarle la contraria a Taka-**

**-¡Kukuku! Tú sabes que detesto a esa basura de pelo largo-**

**-Sí, lo sé-** resopló para calmarse **-Por eso, te propongo algo. Ikkyu ya debe estar por salir del trabajo. Si me haces el favor de ir por él y llevarlo a casa, yo me ocuparé de ellos y no tendrás que venir mañana-**

Agon bufó divertido:

 **-¡¿Aaahhhhh?! ¿Qué crees que soy,  Unko-chan? ¡¿Una jodida niñera?!-** empezó a reír cruelmente **-Ese tipo de favor merece más recompensa. ¡Dos semanas!-**

 **-¡¿Estás loco?!-** soltó Unsui lo más bajo posible:

**-Lo que sea por el enano, ¿no? ¡Kukukuku!-**

Unsui bufó, pensativo. En serio que su hermano era tan bueno chantajeando como Hiruma:

**-Una semana, pero debes ir por Ikkyu en ese tiempo. No quiero que esté sólo. Ya está por cumplir los ocho meses y no debe correr ningún tipo de riesgo, ¿de acuerdo?-**

**-¡¿Aaaahhhhh?!-** soltó Agon, pensándolo **-¡Kukukuku! Muy bien. Da lo mismo, aquí salgo ganando yo-** se dio media para cumplir su parte **-¡Suerte con esas basuras, Unko-chan! ¡Kukuku!-**

Unsui suspiró, preparándose para lo que le esperaba:

 **-¡Me llamas si pasa algo!-** le pidió, esperando que lo hiciera:

 **-¡Sí, sí! ¡Cállate!-** le respondió su hermano antes de tomar el elevador para irse. En cuanto se fue, Unsui regresó a la sala.

Por otro lado, Agon reía mientras se dirigía al primer piso. ¡Su hermano era tan estúpido! ¿En serio creía que él se tomaría una semana entera? No es como sí no le agradará la idea, pero sin la lagartija no iba a ser divertido. Tendría que estar sólo, sin nadie a quien molestar, y eso no se le apetecía. Mejor usar esa ventaja para otro día en que pudiera llevar a su hijo a uno de esos lugares que tanto le gustaba visitar a su basura.

Además, no es como sí no le importará la seguridad del enano receptor. Ikkyu era lo más cercano a un amigo que tenía, y más importante aún, él es su abogado. Si algo le pasaba, ¿quién sacaría su trasero de esos ridículos problemas legales? ¡Kukuku! Sólo por eso, no tenía problemas en asegurarse de mantenerlo encerrado en su casa hasta que su idiota hermano llegara.

¡Carajo! No le gustaba hacer favores a nadie, pero esta era una gran excepción. Ya estaba harto de ese par de basuras molestas y su estúpida fe en sus inútiles mocosos. Bueno, no importa. Si la mocosa enana no lograba derrotarlos, su lagartija los aplastaría fácilmente. No había nada de qué preocuparse. El nuevo torneo iba a ser una completa y absoluta masacre:

 **-¡Aaaaaahhhh!-** soltó al aire dentro de su vehículo **-Sería buena idea avisarle a la lagartija de esto. ¡Kukuku! Mientras más furioso esté, más palizas dará. ¡Kukukuku!-**

Con una sonrisa maligna, encendió su auto para ir a buscar a Ikkyu. Llegó al edificio en donde el antiguo receptor trabaja, estacionando justo en frente para que el enano no tuviera que caminar demasiado. Sabía que Ikkyu también tuvo un embarazo complicado con su sobrina hasta el punto en que no pudo ni levantarse de la cama por tres meses, pero él ni se enteró en esos días.

La razón: Hiruma.

Antes de que su basura enfermara, Unsui le había dicho que Ikkyu estaba embarazado, y que tenían una relación que inició, prácticamente, en esos años en que él y Hiruma se fueron de Japón. Agon no le dio mucha importancia en esos días, tan sólo se limitó a burlarse de su hermano por hacer justo lo que su madre les prohibió cuando eran adolescentes, embarazar sin casarse. Sobre todo porque fue él quien lo anduvo molestando cuando supo que Hiruma esperaba a su hijo. De ahí, Agon se concentró en el Demonio hasta que lo perdió.

Luego de un mes, cuando llamó por pura casualidad a su hermano, éste le dijo que estaba en el hospital para el nacimiento de la mocosa. Pese a lo mal que aún se sentía, Agon fue. La muerte de su basura le había enseñado que lo mejor era no perder el tiempo ni ignorar a su familia porque...

Ellos no eran basuras.

En ese momento, Ikkyu salió del edificio con cuidado para no tropezar, sujetando su vientre. Llevaba un abrigo oscuro, ropa cómoda pero formal, y una maleta pequeña en donde sólo traía su laptop. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo al notarlo:

 **-¿Agon-san? ¿Qué haces aquí?-** preguntó sorprendido.

Agon bufó y le dijo:

 **-Unko-chan está ocupado, me pidió venir a recogerte-** le abrió la puerta del auto sin mucha ceremonia, tomando su maleta para que se subiera.

Ikkyu no supo cómo actuar:

**-Pero…-**

**-¡¿Ahhhhh?! No te acostumbres, enano-** advirtió el de rastas **-Sólo estoy pagando un favor-**

 **-¿Favor?-** preguntó curioso, subiendo al vehículo con cuidado:

 **-¡Kukuku! Así es, enano. Unko-chan se quedó con esos idiotas de Kansai a cambio de que yo viniera a buscarte-** le respondió mientras arrancaba:

Ikkyu asintió al oírlo, pero estaba más confundido que al inicio:

**-Espera, ¿Kansai? ¿Te refieres a Yamato-san y Taka-san? ¿Qué hacían con ustedes?-**

**-Tsk…-** soltó Agon, odiaba tener que dar explicaciones pero Ikkyu tenía cierto derecho a pedirlas **-Esas basuras llegaron con una estúpida idea-** dijo molesto **-Van a eliminar la división entre Kantou y Kansai para hacer un sólo torneo y que todos se maten ahí-**

**-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es estúpido!-**

**-¡Aaahhhh, es lo mismo que yo pensé! Pero esos mocosos de Teikoku Alexanders se creen mucho y retaron a todos los equipos de Kantou en una entrevista-**

Ikkyu apretó los puños. ¡Esos cretinos de Kansai siempre se han creído superiores! ¿Ya se les olvidó que los Deimon Devil Bats derrotaron a sus amados emperadores?

Agon lo miró de reojo, y dijo:

**-El hijo de ese idiota de Yamato retó a la mocosa enana-**

Ikkyu pegó un salto en su asiento:

 **-¡¿Qué?!-** gritó histérico **-¡¿Qué fue lo que dijo de mi bebé?!-**

El de rastas lo miró directamente por unos segundos con una ceja enarcada, regresando su atención al camino:

**-Dijo que en su equipo hay una receptora mejor que la enana, y que ella la derrotará. ¡Tsk! Ese inútil está tan seguro de que pueden vencer a Shinryuji Naga que los retó a ellos e ignoró a la lagartija-**

Ikkyu apretó los dientes, furioso:

**-Ese... ¡Mocoso idiota! ¡¿Pero qué se ha creído?! ¡No hay necesidad de que moleste a mi hija! ¡Incluso yo puedo derrotarlo a él y a su inútil equipo en esta condición! ¡Maldición!-**

Agon bufó irritado. Ese Ikkyu se estaba alterando demasiado y no era bueno. ¡Él no estaba de humor para ir al maldito hospital sólo porque su histeria le provocara algo!:

 **-¡¿Aaahhhhh?!-** soltó con más fuerza, provocando que su compañero se paralizara **-¡Cierra la maldita boca y tranquilízate, enano! Tus gritos me están sacando de quicio-**

El menor asintió e hizo unos ejercicios de respiración para calmarse. Tras unos momentos, habló de nuevo:

**-Es que... Sé que tú debes saberlo, Agon-san. No es justo que quieran pisotear o denigrar las capacidades de un hijo. ¡Dan ganas de retorcerles los cuellos con tus propias manos!-**

El mayor no replicó a eso por unos instantes. Parecía que estaba más concentrado en no aplastar a otras basuras con su vehículo como lo hacía antes para divertirse, pero no era el caso:

 **-No ganas nada con alterarte como idiota, Ikkyu-** le dijo- **Aquí los únicos que tienen que demostrar algo son los enanos. En algún momento, esos mocosos idiotas van a enfrentarse con la lagartija o con la enana, y cualquiera de ellos va a hacerlos morder el polvo. ¡Así que deja de gritar, antes de que me moleste en serio!-**

Ikkyu meditó sus palabras, cerrando el puño derecho:

**-¡Es verdad, Agon-san! Lo que importa es que esos mocosos aprendan la lección. Ya sea mi hija o Yoichi-chan. ¡Ninguno va a perder contra Teikoku Alexanders!-**

Agon sonrió cruelmente:

**-¡Kukukuku! De eso se trata, enano. Por eso, Unko-chan y yo accedimos a ese ridículo desafío. ¡Los equipos de Kansai no van a salir vivos de ésta osadía! ¡Kukukuku!-**

El ex receptor asintió con emoción, deseando que ya fuera el torneo de otoño para ver cómo la región de Kantou hacía pedazos al enemigo.

Luego de esa conversación, el silencio inundó el pequeño espacio. No era algo incómodo pues ellos siempre se habían entendido porque eran “íconos” de la misma especie: dos genios innatos. Ikkyu siempre se mostró tranquilo en compañía del Dios Violento y éste, por su lado, nunca mostró algún rechazo por la existencia del chico. Ellos eran amigos y rivales, tanto en sus propias habilidades como en las de sus hijos.

De repente, Ikkyu sonrió al percibir los movimientos de su bebé, y se acarició el vientre con gentileza, sonriendo. Ya faltaba poco para conocerlo, se moría de ganas por tenerlo en sus brazos. ¡Ohhh! Era una sensación que no se podía olvidar jamás y era diferente con cada hijo, pero invaluable por igual.

Se metió tanto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Agon lo estaba observando de reojo. Cuando lo hizo, se sonrojó al instante:

 **-Yo…-** trató de hablar, pero el mayor volvió a posar la mirada en su camino.

Ikkyu se sintió muy apenado con su reacción, entendiendo porque el Dios Violento se comportaba de esa manera.

Era por Hiruma Yoichi.

Desde que Ikkyu conoció a Agon, allá en Shinryuji, su maldad nunca lo perturbó como a los demás. De hecho, le llamaba la atención. En poco tiempo, se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado del genio de los cien años y trató de hacerse notar ante él. Obvio que lo consiguió, pero no en la forma en que él quería pues el Dios Violento lo vio como un igual, no como alguien a quien fuera a amar. Ikkyu no lo comprendió hasta que jugaron el partido contra los Deimon Devil Bats. Durante ese largo periodo, el ex receptor notó la tensión que se formó entre Agon y Hiruma Yoichi. No se requería de mucho para entender que algo había ocurrido entre esos dos, y la actitud que el mayor tomó después de perder fue suficiente para que él lo supiera.

_…Agon amaba a Hiruma…_

Más tarde, en Saikyodai, cuando Agon declaró ante todos que Hiruma era suyo e intocable, Ikkyu se vio lleno del horrible vacío que producían los celos. Incluso…llegó a desear que volvieran a odiarse como antes, en especial cuando los dos se fueron de Japón sin decirle a nadie más que a su familia. Aunque eso había sido algo bueno, pues ahora estaba con Unsui, y lo amaba con todo su ser. Unsui se había ganado su confianza, lo hacía maduro y llenaba su pecho con una gran calidez que lo embriagaba. Estar con él y llevar a su hija en su cuerpo fue algo que jamás cambiaría. Ni siquiera por la oportunidad de estar con Agon porque él era su amigo, y Unsui era el amor de su vida. En el instante en que se enteró de que estaba embarazado, se sintió tan feliz y realizado que no hizo caso a nada más que a su nueva familia.

Sin embargo, al enterarse de que Hiruma enfermó, y de que su hijo estaba en riesgo también, Ikkyu sintió tanta culpa que vomitó esa misma tarde, asustando a Unsui. En esa ocasión, fue cobarde y no se atrevió a darle la cara a Agon, ni siquiera en el funeral del Comandante del Infierno.

Ikkyu lloró ese día por el triste final de su antiguo Quarterback, y por la seguridad de su bebé. Sintió empatía, pena, y muchas otras cosas.

Arrepentimiento.

 **-Agon-san...-** lo llamó en un susurro:

 **-¿Qué quieres, enano?-** preguntó él, viéndolo con un gesto de fastidio absoluto **-¡No me digas que ya es hora de que el mocoso salga, porque si no...!-**

 **-¡No, no! ¡No es nada de eso!-** aclaró Ikkyu, levantando las manos por inercia:

**-¡Pues no uses ese tono de basura conmigo y dime qué rayos quieres!-**

Ikkyu sonrió, no importa cuántos años pasen, Agon sería el mismo. Sólo que ahora, el Dios Violento pensaba mejor las cosas antes de hacerlas por el bien de su lagartija.

Sí, el nacimiento de un hijo podía cambiar una vida.

Igual que la muerte de un ser amado.

Ikkyu decidió que ya era tiempo de hacer lo que debía. Si no lo hacía, tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad:

 **-Agon-san-** habló seriamente **-Yo quería disculparme contigo. Lo siento mucho-**

El hombre lo miró de nuevo, extrañado por sus palabras:

 **-¡¿Aaahhhh?!-** soltó **-¿Te golpeaste la cabeza o qué? ¡¿De qué te estas disculpando ahora?!-**

Ikkyu tardó en responder, estaba meditando lo que iba a decirle, pero no existía algo mejor que ser sincero. Además, él no mentía. No le gustaba hacerlo.

 **-Yo estaba enamorado de ti-** confesó **-Desde que nos conocimos, siempre quise estar contigo. No sabía que amabas a...a Hiruma-san-** dijo eso último con cuidado, pues sabía que a él no le caía nada bien que mencionaran al demonio con tanta libertad.

Agon no apartó sus ojos de la carretera, pero Ikkyu comprendió que sí lo estaba escuchando:

 **-Me di cuenta en el partido con los Devil Bats-** siguió **-Y en Saikyodai, yo...deseé que ustedes se odiaran de nuevo y que se separaran. Lamento eso. Te pido disculpas por mis pensamientos egoístas. Nunca quise que algo malo le pasará a Hiruma-san, ni que tú lo perdieras-** cerró los ojos con fuerza **-Perdóname por haber dicho que Hiruma-san estaba oni-loco durante la cena de aquella Navidad, y por tardar tanto en decirte esto-**

El silencio volvió, pero este era más tranquilo que el anterior. Estaba lleno de una extraña calma, que Ikkyu se sintió descolocado. No es como sí esperaba que Agon fuera a golpearlo, él ya no era así, y nunca lo había atacado en el pasado pero... A nadie le gustaba que un miembro de su familia le confesara algo como lo suyo. Recordó cuánto le dolió enterarse de que Agon se había ido con Hiruma a quién sabe dónde luego de ganar la Rice Bowl. Se sintió traicionado como amigo y herido por el hombre a quien él pensaba amar.

Sin embargo, todo era diferente ahora. Él está con Unsui, a quién ama y con quien tiene una hermosa familia, y Agon...

Agon está sólo, con su hijo.

Hiruma estaba muerto.

Tras media hora sin hablar, el de rastas exclamó:

 **-Aaaaaaahhhh...-** fue lo único que dijo, quedándose callado por los siguientes minutos.

Ikkyu no le preguntó nada, sólo esperó.

Para Agon, esa confesión no era algo nuevo. Él siempre vio a Ikkyu como una especie de hermano que lo seguía y nunca lo dejaba en paz. Además, Hiruma se lo dijo cuando estuvieron juntos en sus “vacaciones” de una forma bastante amable, contrario a lo que sucedía cuando el Demonio Rubio se percataba de que alguna zorra se acercaba a él con la intención de seducirlo:

 ** _“¿No te has dado cuenta de que ese enano quiere contigo, jodido rastas?”,_** fueron sus palabras junto con un “ ** _Deberías hablarle”._**

Agon no entendió por qué su basura hizo eso, y por supuesto que no le llamó. No era que sintiera lástima o asco como ocurría con otras basuras. El enano siempre fue su amigo, alguien que lo entendía muy bien y que tenía una pizca de talento que valía la pena considerar.

Sí, un hermano pequeño.

Así lo veía el Dios Violento.

Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de conseguir a Hiruma de nuevo que no se percató de lo obvio, y seguramente, Ikkyu había sufrido pero... No quiso enterrar más el cuchillo en la herida que su compañero ya tenía.

Mierda...

Sí esto hubiera ocurrido hace unos años, cuando aún despertaba cada jodida mañana con la ridícula esperanza de ver a Hiruma a su lado, durmiendo tranquilo y a salvo, estaría demasiado furioso con el receptor. Incluso hasta el punto de querer golpearlo como aquella vez, pero no. No estaba enojado.

De hecho, no sabía que sentir.

Aaaaaahhhhh...

Esto no era lo suyo.

 **-Tsk... Yo también quise hacer pedazos a ese maldito viejo y a ese asqueroso gordo cuando Hiruma se quedó en Deimon-** soltó, ganándose toda la atención de su cuñado **-Estaba seguro de que ese demonio vendría a Shinryuji conmigo. Perdí el tiempo a lo estúpido-** carcajeó con esfuerzo **-Sí hubiera sabido que él iba a irse, yo...-**

Ikkyu lo miró con tristeza, preguntándose cómo rayos lograba hablar sobre eso sin quebrarse, con frialdad y un poco de indiferencia, pero de eso se trataba. Esta faceta suya era una perfecta máscara. Agon no iba a mostrarse débil ante nadie, y él lo entendía muy bien.

 **-¿Te arrepientes... Agon-san?-** preguntó suavemente:

 **-Cada maldito segundo-** respondió él, sin inmutarse.

Ikkyu valoró la sinceridad con la que el de rastas le estaba hablando. Eso significó que no lo odiaba.

Agon volvió a hablar:

 **-El caso es que no tienes por qué disculparte como basura, enano-** le dijo sin mirarlo- **Yo estuve con Hiruma y tú te quedaste con Unko-chan. Todo funciona bien así, ¿o no?-** cuestionó **-Tu amas a Unko-chan-**

 **-Sí, lo amo-** replicó Ikkyu con total seguridad **-Soy feliz con él-**

**-Entonces, no vuelvas a mencionarlo o te arrojo por una jodida cascada. ¡Kukuku! Aunque creo que tú vas a hacerlo por voluntad propia cuando mi lagartija gane la Christmas Bowl. ¡Kukukuku!-**

Ikkyu sonrió de lado:

 **-No estés tan seguro, Agon-san-** le advirtió- **Mi bebé no perderá contra un demonio. No importa que sea tu hijo, Agon-san. ¡Ya lo verás!-**

 **-¡¿Aaaaahhhhh?!-** bufó el moreno **-¡Pues que gane el mejor enano! ¡Kukukuku!-**

Ikkyu también rio, complacido. Esto se sentía como en los viejos tiempos, cuando ellos competían en los partidos para ver quién interceptaba mejor o hacía mayor cantidad de placajes.

Sí, él tenía razón. Las cosas estaban mejor así.

Agon siguió conduciendo mientras le explicaba los planes que tenían para los cambios del nuevo torneo, diciéndole que iba a decirle a su lagartija para que estuviera al pendiente de las noticias, pues debía estar muy ocupado entrenando en el Monte Fuji como poseído. Tardó unos veinte minutos en llegar a la casa de su hermano, ayudó a Ikkyu a entrar y se dispuso a largarse rápido, pero su cuñado le invitó a cenar. Agon sabía que no tenía alguna intención extraña más allá de no dejarlo sólo como Unsui, así que aceptó. Total, igual tenía que vigilar que no se matara si quería su semana libre.

Decidió ayudarlo con la cena fingiendo molestia como siempre, pero Ikkyu lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que sólo estaba actuando, y le contó que su bebé (Yukiko) estaba entrenando hasta tarde y que Unsui pasaba a recogerla todos los días para que no corriera ningún peligro.

En efecto, dos horas después, su hermano llegó con su sobrina. La enana lo saludó animada, tenía una buena relación con su tío a pesar de que ella y su primo estuvieran en guerra. Los cuatro de sentaron a cenar, pero Agon no estuvo cómodo, se sentía tan fuera de lugar. Al ver ese cuadro formado por su hermano, Ikkyu y la enana, lo entendió al instante.

Le hacía falta su lagartija.

 

La noche siguiente, Agon le envió un mensaje a Yoichi para que viera la repetición de una conferencia que Yamato y Taka habían dado esa tarde, en donde explicaban los cambios que se iban a dar con respecto al siguiente torneo. Al leerlo, el joven demonio los reunió a todos en la gran estancia de la posada, encendió el televisor y le subió todo el volumen mientras seguían cenando.

Lo primero que vieron fue el fragmento de la entrevista en donde el capitán de los Teikoku Alexanders retaba a la región de Kantou. Sin embargo, lo que saltó a sus oídos fue la mención irrespetuosa de su “madre”, y el hecho de que no los estuvieran considerando como enemigos.

¡Ese idiota sólo estaba haciendo caso a Shinryuji Naga!

Después, vino Yamato-san declarando que ellos aprobaron las palabras del joven pues todos los demás equipos de Kansai estaban de acuerdo, y que los representantes de Kantou, los legendarios hermanos Kongo, habían aceptado el desafío. Por lo que se estaban organizando para modificar la distribución del nuevo torneo, el cual iniciaría una semana antes de la fecha original debido a que la cantidad de partidos estimados se había duplicado.

En cuanto la transmisión finalizó, Yoichi recibió otro mensaje de su padre:

**“¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto, lagartija?”**

El joven demonio hizo una bomba de chicle, meditando. Esos malditos idiotas creían que ellos, los Devil Bats, eran unos perdedores. Era obvio lo que iba a hacer:

 **-¡Kukukuku!-** carcajeó divertido **-¡Ese jodido mini emperador ni siquiera nos mencionó!-** sacó su metralleta favorita, ganando la mirada de todos **-¿Qué les parece eso, jodidos amigos?-** preguntó con los ojos en blanco y esa aura maligna rodeándolo:

 **-Nos creen unos inútiles-** declaró Kasumi **-Hay que patearles el trasero-**

 **-Kasumi-chan, no hables así, por favor-** recriminó su madre **-Pero…tienes razón-**

 **-¡Nosotros no somos perdedores!-** afirmó Yusuke, levantándose **-¡Somos los nuevos Devil Bats y ganaremos la Christmas Bowl sin importar quién sea nuestro enemigo!-**

 **-¡Ganar!-** secundó Eiji, alzando los brazos con determinación. Kurita y Komusubi los vieron con gran orgullo.

El Quarterback miró a Daichi:

**-¿Qué dices tú, enano? ¿Crees que debamos aceptar sus palabras y dejar que les den tanta jodida atención a Shinryuji Naga?-**

El corredor se levantó:

 **-¡Claro que no! ¡Nosotros ganaremos!-** afirmó, pero al instante, empezó a temblar de miedo **-Creo…-**

Su capitán le regaló una lluvia de balas:

**-¡¿Aaahhhh?! ¡¿Cómo que “creo”, maldito enano?!-**

**-¡Lo siento!-** se disculpó el chico tratando de sobrevivir a la ira de su Teniente:

 **-Jodida manager-** llamó el demonio **-¿Tienes algo qué decir?-**

Akiko pegó un salto, apenada:

**-¡¿Yo?!-**

**-¡Sí, tú, jodida manager!-**

La chica bajó la cabeza:

**-Yo…Estoy segura de que mi equipo va a ganar-**

Yoichi sonrió al escucharla, disparó orgulloso y les ordenó acercarse. Todos se levantaron, extendiendo sus manos para colocarlas una sobre otra en ese conocido saludo:

 **-¡¿Qué vamos a hacer con esos jodidos emperadores y con la jodida prima?!-** cuestionó, uniendo su mano al grupo:

 **-¡Vamos a matarlos!-** respondieron los chicos:

 **-¡¿Aaahhhh?! ¡Claro que no, idiotas!-** tomó aire **-¡¡¡VAMOS A MASACRARLOS!!! ¡¡¡YA-HA!!!-**

**-¡¡¡VAMOS A MASACRARLOS!!! ¡¡¡YAAA-HAAAA!!!-**

Los adultos los miraron emocionados y orgullosos, sus hijos eran excelentes jugadores de futbol americano. Ninguno tenía dudas de su victoria, así que los acompañaron en ese brindis que el joven demonio propuso.

Agon recibió un mensaje de su hijo, leyó sus palabras y sonrió con crueldad:

**“Ya lo sabes, viejo idiota. ¡¡LOS MATAREMOS!! ¡¡YA-HA!!”**

**-No esperaba menos, lagartija-** replicó antes de irse a dormir.

Más tarde, Yoichi se reunió con su amante (ya no iba a negar que lo era) en su habitación para hablar, o al menos esa era la idea porque ninguno se contuvo y terminaron follando como si no se hubieran visto en años, cosa ridícula pues estuvieron entrenando juntos toda la tarde. Ahora estaban relajándose sobre el colchón, acariciándose con suavidad, mirando el techo sin decir nada. Era un momento cómodo, pero el joven demonio lo usaba para meditar lo que iban a hacer con el torneo. El sexo le ayudaba a relajarse y pensar con la cabeza fría. Luego de un rato, habló sin moverse:

 **-Mañana seguiré practicando mis pases-** su compañero acarició su mano, delineando sus garras sin ningún temor **-Me ayudarás, ¿verdad?-** levantó la cabeza para verlo, y él asintió con una sonrisa **-Más te vale, jodido idiota-** soltó, regresando a su posición **-Eres el único que me sirve. ¡Kukukukuku! Agradécele a tu jodida altura-**

Su compañero rio al escucharlo, girando para acorralarlo contra las sábanas, devorando sus labios con emoción. El chico gimió al sentir el duro miembro rozando su vientre, excitándose de nuevo, permitiendo que ese idiota explorara su cuerpo:

 **-¿Quieres el segundo round?-** preguntó con esfuerzo **-¡Kukukuku! A ver si puedes seguir aguantando mi ritmo-** lamió sus labios, abriendo sus piernas para que él se acomodara a gusto entre ellas.

 

El domingo fue día libre para todos. El Quarterback lo decretó así para que sus compañeros no murieran por “sobredosis de entrenamiento”, según su tío Musashi. Tuvo que ceder porque, bueno, él no quería que esos mocosos se estuvieran cayendo en la última semana que les quedaba de entrenamiento. Además, necesitaba ver cómo organizar sus datos. Él tenía información de todos los equipos de Kantou y Kansai, pero estos últimos no estaban muy detallados porque sólo se concentró en Teikoku Alexanders, quienes ganaban todos los malditos años (y dudaba que éste fuera diferente).

¡Aahhhhh, malditos emperadores cretinos!

Decidió salir a entrenar un poco aprovechando que eran las 6 am y que todos seguían dormidos, incluso ese estúpido, pero bueno… No lo despertó como habían acordado porque necesitaba tiempo a solas. Se internó al bosque hasta llegar a la zona en donde tenía el equipo que usaba para hacer pases: un trozo de metal con un receptor dibujado y una malla que le devolvía el balón, un modelo nuevo de “Rice-kun” que le ayudó bastante en el pasado. Mientras lanzaba el balón en silencio, trató de organizar los próximos entrenamientos. Ahora tenían menos tiempo para perfeccionar sus técnicas, así que todos debían hacer el doble en esa última semana. También armó estrategias de juego en su cabeza, algunas muy locas y otras demasiado “imposibles”, pero esas últimas eran las que él siempre usaba.

Eso le hacía pensar en su “madre”. El viejo nunca le prohibió el acceso a sus notas privadas, por eso sabía muy bien las locuras demoniacas que llegó a crear a lo largo de su carrera, algunas en pleno partido. Ojalá pudiera ser como él algún día.

De pronto, unos pasos firmes llamaron su atención. Inclinó un poco la cabeza, esperando que fuera el idiota de su amante, pero bufó al ver que era ese mocoso de nariz puntiaguda:

 **-Aaaaahhhhh…-** soltó indiferente **-¿Qué rayos haces aquí, mocoso?-** cuestionó, retomando su entrenamiento.

Joseph A. Louis lo observó con seriedad, sus cabellos rubios lucían mojados por el baño que se dio media hora atrás, y estaba vestido con pantalones deportivos y una chaqueta afelpada color vino. Se había levantado temprano sólo para hablar con el Quarterback demoniaco. Ese mocoso estaba tan ocupado entrenando que no había conseguido la oportunidad de interceptarlo a solas, pero al observarlo cuidadosamente, pudo definir su rutina fácilmente.

Yoichi se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones, pero le daba igual. Por eso siguió haciendo sus actividades de siempre. Al cabo de unos minutos, se fastidió de estar bajo su incesante análisis:

**-¿Tienes algo qué decir, jodido mocoso de nariz puntiaguda? Porque detesto que las basuras estén tan cerca de mí. ¡Kukukuku!-**

El rubio bufó, ¿qué se creía ese demonio? Él tiene 18 años, ¡no es un mocoso como ese estúpido! Al principio, no entendió por qué mierda su padre lo arrastró a ese ridículo campamento, aunque intuía que la razón principal consistía en no dejarlo cerca de su madre. Ellos se estaban divorciando, y esa mujer era tan dramática que lo molestaba  a cada rato para que se pusiera de su lado. Tal vez debería, sobre todo porque la actitud fría con la que su padre trataba a su madre era demasiado obvia, y ahora lo entendía todo.

Joseph tenía 10 años cuando descubrió una foto vieja entre las cosas privadas de Clifford. Era la imagen de un tipo rubio, delgado, con colmillos y garras afiladas, vestido con un uniforme de futbol americano blanco y rojo. No le tomó mucho tiempo conocer la identidad de ese sujeto.

_…Hiruma Yoichi, el Demonio Rubio de Tokyo…_

Ahora, él estaba frente a su hijo, una imagen casi exacta de ese hombre. Joseph ya sabía por qué su padre estaba tan obsesionado con él, hasta el punto en que su relación con su madre era por mera conveniencia.

Era llamativo…

Ese chico era maldad y fuego extremos…

Y él quería domarlo…

 **-Estuviste con mi padre-** dijo con rencor al darse cuenta de que ya tenía un enemigo en su propósito:

 **-¡¿Aaaaaahhh?!-** cuestionó el demonio, mirándolo como si fuera un retrasado mental:

 **-No te hagas el estúpido, mocoso-** recriminó con esa elegancia que sacaba de quicio al Quarterback demoniaco **-Los vi anoche-**

Yoichi escuchó sus palabras y dejó de entrenar para verlo directamente. El silencio se hizo entre ambos Quarterback, quienes se analizaron con la mirada, esperando a que alguno diera el paso decisivo:

**-¿A qué viene eso, jodido nariz de punta?-**

Joseph enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, serio:

**-No creerás que dejaré que el viejo te tenga para él, ¿o sí? Mocoso-**

**-¡¿Aaaahhhh?! ¡Tú eres idiota!-** exclamó el demonio con los ojos en blanco y sacando su metralleta de quién sabe dónde **-No creerás que aceptaré tus ridículas palabras, jodido imbécil. ¡Tú no me sirves para nada! ¡Kukukuku!-**

El rubio bufó molesto, estiró su brazo hasta atrapar la cintura del joven demonio, acercándolo a él para que sus ojos se conectaran. Sólo así, ese mocoso iba a entender que él, Joseph A. Louis, era su dueño y el único a quien debía amar.

Yoichi no se lo permitió. Su cuerpo reaccionó al instante, quitándose de sus brazos hasta ponerse tras su espalda, impactando el cañón de su revólver R-77 justo en la cabeza y esperando porque ese idiota se cagara encima, pero no sucedió. Ese tipo no se intimidó ni un poco. Tan sólo se limitó a mirarlo de reojo:

**-¿Qué tiene él de especial?-**

El demonio arqueó una ceja:

 **-Él es mucho mejor que tú-** fue todo lo que le respondió.

Joseph soltó una risa burlona, girando hacia él:

 **-Te vas a arrepentir de haber escogido a ese inútil, mocoso-** replicó con fría elegancia:

El Quarterback demoniaco no se inmutó, seguía manteniendo su revólver en alto hasta que una voz conocida sonó a lo lejos:

 **-¡Yoichi-chan!-** gritó Yusuke, corriendo hacia él con esfuerzo.

Al verlo, el chico guardó su arma:

**-¡Kukukuku! Veo que al fin lograste despertar temprano, gordito-**

Yusuke se detuvo a pocos pasos de su Quarterback, doblándose cansado y respirando con fuerza:

 **-Sí…-** respondió agotado **-Sabía que estarías entrenando con Rice-kun-**

En ese momento, el “hombre de línea” notó la presencia de aquel rubio serio y amargado, irguiéndose con algo de pena:

 **-Buenos días-** saludó con educación, haciendo una reverencia a pesar de no recordar muy bien su nombre.

Joseph lo ignoró y se fue sin dedicarles ni una sola palabra. Yoichi chasqueó la lengua, irritado:

**-Maldito imbécil-**

Yusuke lo escuchó:

 **-¿Pasó algo malo, Yoichi-chan?-** preguntó apenado. Sabía que él era capaz de defenderse sólo, pero era su amigo desde los cuatro años y se juró nunca dejarlo sólo:

 **-¿Aahhhh? Nada de nada-** contestó, recogiendo el balón con el que estaba practicando y que dejó caer el suelo para sacar sus armas **-¿Y qué, gordo? ¿Ya te aburriste de dormir o quieres seguir sufriendo? ¡Kukuku!-**

Yusuke rio:

**-No podía seguir durmiendo. Ya me acostumbré al horario del entrenamiento-**

**-¿Ahh, sí?-** soltó el joven demonio, sacando una M16 **-Sería una lástima desaprovechar tu entusiasmo, ¿no te parece? ¡Kukuku! Más te vale hacer 100 placajes o no tendrás comida hoy, maldito cerdo-**

El chico apretó los puños con emoción:

**-¡De acuerdo, Yoichi-chan! ¡Debemos esforzarnos para ganar la Christmas Bowl este año, como nuestros padres!-**

**-¡Eso quería oír, gordo!-** exclamó el demonio, celebrando con algunos disparos. Luego recordó que sus tíos e invitados seguían descansado, así que tuvo que parar de mala gana **-Vamos a entrenar, gordo-**

Su amigo asintió con una gran sonrisa, y ambos se perdieron en el bosque para practicar algunas jugadas.

 

La tarde del lunes fue bastante agitada para los gemelos Kongo, había demasiado trabajo que Agon optó por no seguir perdiendo el tiempo y ceder un poco con el asunto del nuevo torneo de Japón. Ya sólo se limitaba a dar su (cruel) opinión sobre algunos detalles que le parecían demasiado ridículos, como darles becas deportivas a los mejores jugadores para que se unieran a los Teikoku Alexanders junto con uniformes de gala con acabados de oro para la entrega oficial de premios.

El Dios Violento gruñó al recordar esa estupidez, ese bastardo de Yamato era un imbécil exagerado.

Por fortuna, él no tenía que estar ahí metido todo el día pues a las 5 pm debía subir a su auto e ir a buscar a Ikkyu al trabajo. A ese enano lo habían obligado a reducir su tiempo laboral casi por la fuerza ahora que estaba a poco de traer otra molestia al mundo. Su hermano no le dijo mucho sobre eso.

A media semana, Yamato, Taka y Unsui dieron otra conferencia de prensa en donde explicaron el procedimiento del torneo. Agon le envió un mensaje a Yoichi para que estuviera pendiente de la transmisión. El joven demonio los reunió a todos en el punto base que había establecido en el Monte Fuji, conectando antenas de máxima potencia a su laptop para recibir la mejor señal disponible. Todos prestaron atención a las palabras de los hombres.

 

Más tarde, en el gimnasio del Instituto Shinryuji, una hermosa chica de cabellos largos practicaba sus saltos en las barras que utilizaban las gimnastas de la escuela para entrenar.

El año pasado, Kongo Yukiko no pudo jugar en los últimos partidos de la Christmas Bowl debido a una fuerte caída que sufrió cuando interceptó un pase. Su tobillo se dislocó y tuvo que ser dada de baja, su ausencia repercutió en el desempeño de su equipo, quienes perdieron en la final de Kantou. Luego de ver al equipo de gimnasia de la escuela, Yukiko tuvo la idea de entrenar sus saltos con las barras siguiendo algunos consejos de aquellas chicas, quienes trataban de convencerla para que se uniera a su equipo. Yukiko se negó, ella estaba interesada en fútbol americano, no en gimnasia.

Mientras ejercitaba sus brazos en la barra más alta, un muchacho alto y fuerte entró corriendo al gimnasio:

 **-¡Kongo-chan!-** la llamó.

Yukiko giró la cabeza para mirar al joven:

 **-¿Qué le pasa, Yamabushi-senpai?-** preguntó, retomando sus ejercicios. El muchacho se detuvo y le habló con seriedad:

**-Kongo-chan, están transmitiendo una entrevista y están hablando mal de ti-**

La chica estuvo a punto de resbalar de la barra al oírlo, pero logró aferrarse al objeto:

 **-¡¿Qué?!-** gritó molesta **-¡¿Quién se ha atrevido?!-**

**-Honjou Tenshi-**

Yukiko abrió los ojos, impresionada. Se apresuró con su compañero de equipo hacia el club para ver el programa. El rostro de la llamada “Emperatriz Ángel” de los Teikoku Alexanders cubrió la pantalla por completo, hipnotizando a los dragones. Yukiko los miró fijamente, logrando que se calmaran en segundos hasta sentarse en el piso, en pose de loto.

La chica prestó atención a su rival. Ella conocía muy bien a Honjou Tenshi, la hija de de Honjou Taka y la  primera Quarterback chica en la historia de la Christmas Bowl, Koizumi Karin.

Tal como lo decía su nombre, el aspecto de Tenshi simulaba al de un ángel con sus 187 centímetros de altura, su cuerpo delgado, piel clara, su largo cabello rubio, y esos ojos azules que a muchos les encantaba. Igual que su madre, Tenshi tenía muchos fans de todas partes de Japón, incluso de su equipo. Se sabía que varios diseñadores de moda estaban tratando de convencerla para que enfundara sus trajes y vestidos, igual que a Yukiko.

Sin embargo, Tenshi no mostraba demasiado interés en las preguntas que le hacían. Cuando la reportera volvió a nombrar a Yukiko, torció los labios, y sin apartar los ojos de su manga shoujo, dijo:

**_“No estoy interesada, ella no es rival para mí. Ya se lo dije”_ **

**_“¿En serio? Pero ella es la hija de uno de los gemelos Kongo, y es conocida en Kantou como la Diosa Receptora. Además, el hijo de Kongo Agon, el genio de los cien años, también participará”_ **

**_“Según sé, los hermanos Kongo nunca lograron ganar la Christmas Bowl",_** replicó, **_“Además, ¿Diosa Receptora? Ese es un título muy ambicioso para una chica tan pequeña como esa”_**

 **-¡¿Qué?!-** gritó Yukiko, furiosa **-¡Yo no soy pequeña! ¡Tengo una altura promedio y es ideal para mi puesto! ¡¿Pero qué diablos le pasa a esa...esa...?!-** el sonido de su celular la interrumpió. Al desbloquear la pantalla, vio un mensaje de su primo, el cual decía:

**“¿Esa jodida palmera sin gracia? ¿Esa jodida y horrible ciempiés peluda? ¿Esa ridícula perra habladora y estúpida? ¡Kukuku!”**

**-¡Sí, eso!-** le gritó a su teléfono como sí ese demonio pudiera escucharla.

Tenshi siguió hablando:

**_“La verdad es que yo sí quería competir con ella el año pasado, pero esa pequeña chica tuvo que fingir un tobillo malo para no enfrentarse a mí. No creo que sea muy diferente ahora. Teikoku Alexanders ganará este nuevo torneo”._ **

La entrevista continuó pero ninguno siguió escuchando. Los dragones miraron esa aura oscura formándose alrededor de su capitana, temerosos de su ira. Yamabushi Fudo quiso acercarse para calmarla, pero desistió al ver que esa determinación los ayudaría a ganar.

Unos minutos después, Yukiko habló:

 **-Voy a humillar a esa perra-** arrastró cada palabra con una sonrisa maligna.

 

En la residencia de Unsui e Ikkyu, este último se mostró incontrolable. Sus gritos llenaron la sala por completo, retumbando en las paredes con fuerza:

**-¡¡Maldita mocosa!! ¡¡Oni-estúpida!! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a decir esas cosas horribles de mi bebé?! ¡Ella no fingió su lesión! ¡¡Voy a matarla!!-**

**-Ikkyu-** le llamó su esposo con seriedad **-Cálmate, por favor. Le hará daño al bebé-**

 **-¡Y a mis jodidos oídos, enano!-** completó Agon, cubriéndose las orejas de mala gana **-¡Te he dicho que no logras nada con pegar esos malditos gritos!-**

 **“Tú también estas gritando”** , pensó Unsui, cansado y molesto. Por supuesto que él también estaba irritado por las palabras de la joven, pero no iba a resolver nada con alterarse:

**-¡Pero Agon-san! ¡Esa mocosa habló mal de ella, y de toda la familia Kongo!-**

**-¡¿Aaaaahhh?! Ya te había dicho que esto no es cosa tuya. ¡Esto es asunto de los enanos!-**

Ikkyu quiso replicar, pero tuvo que darle la razón (de nuevo). Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse, y se sentó en el sillón con cuidado. Unsui le tomó la mano, besándola, y el antiguo receptor se sonrojó al instante, regalándole una bella y tímida sonrisa.

Agon rodó los ojos al verlos, tuvo ganas de vomitar por sobredosis de miel, pero decidió ignorarlos y concentrarse en su laptop. Leyó las fichas de registro de algunos equipos que conformarían el torneo, y los fue acomodando en varias carpetas. Revisó las fechas importantes, anotándolas en un documento que su hermano llevaría el día de la siguiente conferencia, en la cual se iban a dar los últimos detalles del nuevo torneo y la fecha de inicio de este. Estaba haciendo todas esas idioteces sólo porque estaba aburrido, había aceptado la invitación de su hermano para cenar y ahora se estaba arrepintiendo con solo ver a ese par en plena nube rosa. Chasqueó la lengua y siguió con lo suyo, molesto:

 **“Esto es una maldita estupidez”,** rezongó en silencio, **“Estoy atrapado en todo este jodido trabajo por culpa del ridículo capricho de unos mocosos. ¡¿Eliminar la selección por distritos para el torneo?! ¡Van a ser ochenta equipos en total! Esa basura de Yamato es un imbécil”**

Sus ojos siguieron fijos en la pantalla mientras tecleaba en varios documentos, la cabeza le estaba molestando y tenía ganas de un maldito café:

**“¡Aaahhhh! Ese condenado demonio hubiera terminado con esto en un solo día. ¡Joder!”.**

Alzó la mirada para ver si su hermano y su cuñado seguían perdiendo el tiempo, los vio moviéndose en la cocina, pasándose cosas y besándose cada dos minutos. Estuvo a punto de gritarles que tenía hambre, pero no lo hizo porque no le dio la gana, sólo apartó los ojos por un instante. Se quitó sus Oakley Juliets y apretó sus párpados con los dedos, fastidiado.

Volvió a mirar la pantalla, moviendo el cursor hasta una carpeta que tenía bien escondida y protegida bajo múltiples programas con contraseña para que nadie pudiera ver su contenido (sobretodo esa molesta lagartija). Seleccionó un archivo, observándolo fijamente. Era una imagen, todo lo que Agon tenía en esa carpeta eran fotografías. Más de quinientas.

Fotografías de Hiruma.

La que estaba mirando ahora era aquella que le tomó el día en que lo acompañó a su primera consulta como pareja “oficial” para revisar el curso de su embarazo. Esa mañana, Hiruma brillaba en maldad, su sonrisa era amplia y su piel era muy suave.

_…Se veía tan hermoso..._

**_“¡Kekekekeke! ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, jodido rastas?!  ¿Acaso planeas chantajearme en el futuro? ¡Kekekeke!”_ **

**_“¡¿Aaaahhhh?! La guardo como recuerdo, basura. ¡Kukukuku! ¡Así podrás morir cuando recuerdes lo gordo y horrible que te pusiste! ¡Kukukukuku!”_ **

****

**-Agon-** lo llamó Unsui, sacándolo de su trance **-¿Estás bien?-**

 **-¿Aaaaaahhhhh…?-** soltó, cerrando el aparato de golpe. Lanzó una maldición y revisó que su laptop estuviera bien. Por suerte, no la había roto **-¿Qué quieres, Unko-chan?-**

Unsui lo miró preocupado, su hermano lucía…triste:

 **-Es hora de cenar-** le dijo, señalando la gran mesa:

**-¿Y qué hay de la enana, Unko-chan? ¿No ibas a ir por ella?-**

**-Yamabushi-san iba a traerla. Yukiko-chan debe estar a punto de llegar-**

Justo en ese momento, la puerta de la casa se abrió:

 **-¡Ya llegué!-** gritó Yukiko con su mochila y su dougi puesto.

Ikkyu se acercó a toda prisa para abrazarla y darle su típico “cariño de madre”:

**-¡Mi bebé! Escuchamos lo que esa mocosa dijo de ti. ¡No le hagas caso! ¡Es una oni-idiota!-**

Yukiko sintió que se quedaba sin aire y trató de apartarse con cuidado:

 **-Ese enano va a matar a la enana-** soltó Agon con una mueca de fastidio. ¿Desde cuándo era Ikkyu tan exagerado?

 **-Ikkyu, ¿por qué no dejas que se bañe primero? Debe estar cansada-** le dijo Unsui, tocando su hombro con suavidad:

 **-Tienes razón** -contestó su esposo, dejando ir a la chica quien jaló aire con fuerza- **Yukiko-chan, ve a cambiarte para que podamos cenar todos juntos, ¿de acuerdo?** -

Yukiko asintió con fuerza, subiendo a su cuarto.

Agon se mantuvo al margen de todo, rodando los ojos y preguntándose si Hiruma hubiera sido así con la lagartija:

**“¡Naaaahhh! Esa basura le dispara y le interroga. ¡He tenido que cambiar la loza del maldito techo quince veces este año por culpa de sus malditos disparos!”.**

Después de comer, los hermanos se quedaron un rato discutiendo sobre algunas peticiones que la Junta Directiva de Fútbol Americano del país les había solicitado.

A las 9:30 pm, Agon se fue a casa, y mientras él recorría las calles de Kantou en su automóvil, los jóvenes Devil Bats seguían entrenando en la zona de calentamiento que se instaló a unos metros de la posada en la que se estaban quedando.

Mamori-neechan y Suzuna-san estaban preparando la cena con la ayuda de Kurita, Musashi y Sena. Los demás estaban apoyando a los jóvenes en sus últimos ejercicios.

Daichi hacia flexiones de pierna con su padre, eso servía para que relajara los músculos de forma controlada y que el dolor no le pegara tanto.

Un poco más allá, los tres fundadores también estaban practicando:

 **-Yukiko-chan debe estar muy molesta. Esa chica Tenshi, ¿es tan buena?-** preguntó Kasumi, lanzando el balón hacia Yusuke, quien la atrapó rápido y se la devolvió:

 **-¡¿Aaaaahhhhh?! La llaman “La Emperatriz Ángel” de los Teikoku Alexanders. Su forma de capturar el balón es muy similar al de su padre, Honjou Taka. Ella camina por el cielo-** le respondió el joven demonio. Él estaba haciendo unas lagartijas, tenía a Kasumi sentada sobre su espalda (por órdenes suyas) para hacer más intenso el ejercicio. La chica no se sentía muy cómoda a pesar de que no fuera la primera vez que lo hacía:

 **-Eso suena demasiado poético-** siguió la chica, volviendo a tirar el ovoide hacia su amigo:

 **-Tenshi-chan es muy buena, su altura la ayuda mucho. Es más alta que Yoichi-chan-** dijo Yusuke, saltando para atrapar el objeto:

 **-Bien, Yusuke. Has mejorado tu lanzamiento-** le felicitó Kasumi al recibir el balón. Su amigo rio:

 **-Era necesario que él aprendiera a lanzar y atrapar por sí llega a darse el caso de que debamos remplazar al Quarterback-** explicó Yoichi sin detenerse:

 **-Eso no pasará, Yoichi-chan. ¡Yo me encargaré de protegerte!-** replicó Yusuke con determinación:

**-¡Por supuesto que lo harás, maldito cerdo! Sólo estoy tomando precauciones. ¡Kukukuku!-**

**-Lo haces por el Dragon Fly, ¿no? Tú decías que lo ibas a usar contra Yukiko-chan** -dijo Kasumi sin detener sus lanzamientos:

**-Aún no sabemos cómo van a quedar distribuidos los partidos. Nos puede tocar la jodida prima o los jodidos emperadores. Ellos son los premios gordos del torneo-**

**-¿Qué hay de los otros equipos de Kansai?-** preguntó la chica:

 **-Son basura. Actualicé mis datos con la ayuda de mis queridos esclavos, y no hay nada nuevo. ¡Kukuku! Verás que Kantou les darán una paliza-** replicó y giró la cabeza un poco **-Jodida nenita, ¿cuántas lagartijas llevo?-**

**-¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? Tú me dijiste que contara los pases que estamos haciendo-**

**-¡¿Aaaahhhh?! ¡Eres una jodida distraída! Más te vale que no te suceda eso cuando patees. ¡Kukuku!-**

**-No digas estupideces, maldito demonio. Tú eres el que las está haciendo. ¡No te vayas a distraer o te van a capturar!-**

**-¡Chicos!-** los llamó Mamori, quien iba acompañada por su esposo **-Ya es hora de cenar-**

 **-Aún me faltan 13 lagartijas. La jodida nenita no las estaba contando-** exclamó el demonio, haciendo que ella le golpeará la cabeza con su puño:

**-¡Ya te dije que eso no era cosa mía!-**

**-¡¿Aaaaahhhh?!-** bufó el demonio, mirándola:

**-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quieres pelea?!-**

**-¡Yoichi-chan, Kasumi-chan! ¡No peleen!-** les pidió Yusuke.

Musashi intercedió:

**-Yoichi-chan, ¿por qué no dejas que Mamori te ayude con esas últimas lagartijas? Kasumi puede ir avisando a los demás que se preparen para cenar-**

**-Bien-** soltó el Quarterback, dejando que la chica bajara de su espalda y se fuera. Musashi ayudó a su esposa a sentarse sobre el chico:

 **-E... ¿Estás seguro, Yoichi-chan?-** preguntó la mujer con los nervios al máximo- **Peso mucho-**

**-¡¿Aaaaahhhh?! No pasa nada, Mamori-neechan-**

**-Déjalo, Mamori-** le dijo su esposo **-Es mejor así-**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir?-** cuestionó la mujer con los ojos llenos de ira, pensando que lo decía porque estaba embarazada y gorda.

Musashi sintió escalofríos, pero se mantuvo sereno:

 **-Lo digo porque así terminará rápido. Tú viste que Kasumi le pegó** -

Yoichi rodó los ojos y acabó sus ejercicios. Les agradeció a sus tíos y los cuatro se fueron a cenar.

 

El resto de la semana pasó rápido. Yoichi le llamó a su padre para decirle que regresaba el domingo por la tarde, y Agon le respondió que iría a buscarlo al punto en donde se reunieron para irse.

Ese día, Unsui lo vio bastante ansioso mientras desayunaban y se ofreció a acompañarlo. Su hermano aceptó sin darle mucha importancia. Cuando su sobrino bajó de la camioneta, Unsui presintió algo raro, giró la cabeza y pudo notar la mirada incesante que Clifford le enviaba al joven demonio:

**“Ese tipo… ¿habrá tratado de acercarse a Yoichi-chan?”**

**-Tío…-** la voz de su sobrino lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

 **-¿Cómo estás, Yoichi-chan?-** le preguntó con una sonrisa, abrazándolo:

**-¡Kukukuku! Todo salió bien, estamos listos para el torneo. Espero que la jodida prima esté entrenando sus saltos. ¡Kukukuku!-**

Unsui sonrió al escucharlo. A él no le gustaba que hablaran mal de su hija, pero así se trataban esos niños. Además, le recordaba a Hiruma. Tal vez no tuvo mucha convivencia con él, pero hizo feliz a su hermano. Eso se lo agradecería por siempre, sin mencionar que quería mucho a su sobrino:

**-Ha estado llegando tarde por eso. Espero que les den una lección a esos chiquillos-**

**-¡Kukukukuku!-** carcajeó el joven demonio, disparando su metralleta hacia el cielo **-¡La jodida prima y yo hicimos un trato! Da igual a quien le toque jugar con esas basuras, lo importante es que mueran en el campo. ¡Kukukuku! Así que no se preocupe, tío-**

 **-Eso me parece bien-** replicó el mayor, palmeando su hombro:

 **-¡Oye, lagartija!-** le llamó su padre **-¿Tienes toda tu basura?-**

 **-Sí, viejo-** respondió el joven demonio **-¿Qué me crees? ¡¿Aaahhh?!-**

 **-¡Kukukuku!-** rio el hombre, revolviendo sus cabellos oscuros con fuerza **-Vamos a comer, lagartija. O si no, terminarás en los huesos y de nada habrá servido tu jodido entrenamiento. ¡Kukuku!-**

Yoichi rodó los ojos al escucharlo:

 **-Muy bien-** habló Unsui **-Comeremos en mi casa-**

Los tres se dirigieron hacia el auto de Agon, pero a medio camino, el chico giró la cabeza para verlo a él. A su amante. No quería alejarse de él. Quién sabe cuándo podrían estar a solas de nuevo. Apenas y pudo despedirse de él esa mañana.

Su padre notó que se había quedado ahí parado, y siguió su mirada:

**“¡¿Aaaaahhhh?! ¿A quién está viendo con esa cara de tonto?”.**

Agon se dio cuenta de esas dos personas que estaban en el campo de visión de su hijo. Sin embargo, su “instinto de padre” se disparó en su cerebro y le señaló a uno de ellos:

**“¡¿Está mirando a ese bastardo de Clifford?!”**

El joven demonio sintió el aura oscura de su padre, supuso que estaba siendo muy obvio y decidió cambiar la jugada:

 **-¡Jodida nenita, jodido cerdo!-** llamó a sus amigos **-¡Mañana a las diez! ¡¿Escucharon?!-**

 **-¡Sí, sí!-** replicó la chica antes de subir a la camioneta con sus padres:

 **-¡Hasta mañana, Yoichi-chan!-** contestó Yusuke con una enorme sonrisa.

El Dios Violento no se mostró contento con eso, aunque optó por no explotar y matar a ese infeliz de nariz puntiaguda. Su hijo había llegado al fin y no iba a perder el tiempo que le dedicaría a él en basuras. El Quarterback se acercó al hombre mientras sacaba un chicle de su bolsillo:

 **-¡¿Aaaaaahhhh?!-** soltó el moreno pasando el brazo por sus hombros en una actitud sobreprotectora y arrebatándole el chicle de sus manos **-¡Deja eso, mocoso! No vas a masticar nada que no sea comida, ¿entiendes?-**

Yoichi volvió a rodar los ojos y se mantuvo en silencio.

Unsui los siguió, notó que Clifford observaba al chico sin importarle la presencia de su hermano y tuvo ganas de ir a golpear a ese maldito bastardo acosador de menores, lo cual no hizo o podría meterse en problemas e Ikkyu no estaba en condiciones para algo así.

Igual estaría al pendiente de su sobrino.

 

En la mañana siguiente, lunes, Agon y Yoichi prepararon el desayuno. El hombre le ordenó que le contara todo sobre el viaje, aunque su hijo le llamaba cada noche para decirle, pero quería verlo hablar. El joven demonio lo hizo, le comentó sobre los entrenamientos que realizó, los planes que había modificado para el nuevo torneo (o al menos, algo de ellos), las mejoras del equipo. Todo. El chico le sirvió café y se sentaron en la mesa:

 **-Ya debes tener una idea de la técnica que usan esos mocosos, ¿no? Los vi el otro día y no son la gran cosa-** dijo Agon, comiendo sus fideos sin mucho recato:

**-¿Aaaahhhhh? Son unos malditos inútiles. Lo que estoy esperando es que nos toque contra Shinryuji Naga-**

El hombre dejó de comer para mirarlo:

 **-¡¿Aaaahhhh?!-** soltó **-¿Quieres aplastar a la enana, lagartija?-**

Yoichi masticó su bocado:

 **-Me las debe-** respondió **-La jodida prima es una maldita habladora-**

Agon bebió un poco de café:

 **-Ese par de enanos hicieron mucho drama por las palabras de la hija de esa basura de pelo largo-** le comentó, refiriéndose a su prima y a su tío **-Hoy vamos a decidir sí hacer un sorteo o designar los puestos nosotros mismos-**

Yoichi lo miró:

**-¿Por cuál opción votarás, viejo?-**

**-¿Aaaahhhhhh?-** masculló **-¿Por cuál debería, enano? ¡Kukuku! No me harás decírtelo-**

El joven demonio rodó los ojos y dijo:

**-Las clases inician la semana que viene. Aprovecharemos estos últimos días para entrenar. Voy a estar llegando tarde, rastas-**

Agon se quedó en silencio. Por alguna razón que NO quería saber, aquellas palabras le molestaron. El joven demonio lo notó, más por su aura oscura que por otra cosa:

**-¿A qué maldita hora, enano?-**

Yoichi alzó los hombros sin mucho interés:

**-Como a las 7 pm-**

El hombre chasqueó la lengua, guardando silencio para no escupir sus sospechas. Esa lagartija era su hijo, y como todo padre, Agon quería que fuera él mismo quien le dijera en qué cosas andaba. No tenía dudas de lo obsesivo que era con el entrenamiento, pero desde que supo que Clifford iba a quedarse en Japón para presenciar la nueva Christmas Bowl, el Dios Violento se estaba volviendo más paranoico de lo normal.

Yoichi se dio cuenta de que no iba a poder reunirse con su “amante” con la misma frecuencia de antes sin provocar que ese maldito rastas se diera cuenta. Tuvo ganas de dispararle por eso. Cada día era más difícil para él soportar la distancia. Incluso llegó a pensar en irse del país con él, pero eso sí era injusto. Nunca lastimaría de esa forma a su padre. A veces lo merecía, pero no lo haría. Lo quería mucho.

Los dos siguieron comiendo sin decir nada, había una incómoda tensión en el aire que los fastidió por igual.

Cuando Agon terminó, se alistó para ir al trabajo. Había acordado con su hermano que esa última semana también iría por Ikkyu a la oficina. Así que llegaría temprano. Miró a su hijo y le dijo con esa fría autoridad suya:

**-Si no regresas a las 7 en punto, iré a buscarte, mocoso. Y sí no estás en la escuela, te romperé las piernas, ¡¿escuchaste?!-**

El chico bufó y respondió:

**-Sí, jodido rastas. Ya entendí-**

Agon gruñó al escucharlo, observando su cara de pereza. Dejó caer su mano sobre su cabeza, revolviendo los cabellos oscuros sin cuidado:

**-Vete a dormir, lagartija. Se nota que te caes de sueño-**

El joven demonio se sorprendió. ¡Su padre lo hizo de nuevo! Asintió y se acercó a él para despedirlo:

 **-Que te vaya bien, viejo-** exclamó, abrazándolo:

 **-Aaaaahhhhh…-** soltó el de rastas, correspondiendo el gesto **-Yo haré la cena, mocoso-** le dijo y se fue.

Yoichi decidió hacerle caso, se largó a dormir hasta que dieron las 9:45 am para bañarse de nuevo e ir a entrenar.

 

Conforme los días pasaron, Agon fue notando algunos cambios obvios en su hijo. Para empezar, el enano se mostraba ausente, aunque no tanto como las veces en que él lo había dejado en “coma”. Era más bien como si tuviera la cabeza en las jodidas nubes. También estaba al pendiente de su teléfono personal, mucho más que antes, sonriendo como estúpido y poniendo ese gesto de inusual nostalgia, como si extraña a alguien. Y claro, esa nueva manifestación de estrés que lo acompañaba a todos lados.

El hombre no necesitó mucho para determinar la razón de esa nueva actitud: falta de sexo. Él conocía bien los “síntomas”, los había sentido durante los primeros años en que el enano era pequeño. La ausencia  de Hiruma lo estuvo matando en todos los sentidos posibles, su cuerpo y su mente resentían las emociones que se guardaba en lo más profundo de su malévolo espíritu para que las basuras no lo vieran flaquear, y trató de seguir adelante. Incluso trató de volver a su antigua rutina, buscar perras y tirárselas un rato, pero lo dejó. Esas actividades se habían convertido en una completa pérdida de tiempo. Él sólo se acostaría con un solo individuo: Hiruma.

El caso es que reconocía perfectamente ese comportamiento, y no le estaba gustando. ¿Con quién se metía su hijo? En verdad que dudaba de que fuera una chica, su hijo no parecía tener ese gusto. Además, Hiruma actuaba así cuando estaban demasiado ocupados para follar. Se ponía de mal humor, andaba estresado, y muchas veces era él quien le ordenaba que lo pusiera a cuatro y se la metiera hasta que le sangrara el culo.

Agon estaba preocupado. No iba a decir que su hijo no estaba en edad para andar follando pero… No, no tenía edad para eso. Esa lagartija era demasiado sensible. Si él llegaba a creer que estaba enamorado, podría confiarse y terminarían lastimándolo.

¡Agon no iba a permitir eso!

Su hijo no tenía por qué tener algún estúpido romance con basuras, era muy joven para eso, ¡y más le valía que no fuera con Clifford! Ese bastardo de nariz puntiaguda NO merecía a SU hijo.

Además…Si ese enano, si Yoichi estaba con otro hombre, tarde o temprano podría quedar embarazado, y… Podría perderlo…

_…Como a Hiruma…_

¡ESO JAMÁS!

Agon azotó la tasa contra la mesa, sintió el café hirviendo en su mano, pero no le afectó ni un poco. Estaba furioso, sus ojos miraban a la nada con una expresión incrédula en su rostro y los dientes crujiendo con fuerza.

Yoichi entró a la cocina y lo vio así, cosa que lo aturdió un poco:

 **-¿Qué te pasa, rastas?-** le preguntó con una ceja enarcada.

Agon pareció reaccionar, mirándolo:

**-¡¿Aaaaaahhhh?! ¿A dónde vas tan temprano, lagartija?-**

**-¡¿Aaaahhh?! ¡A la maldita escuela, viejo idiota! Hoy inician las jodidas clases-**

¡Mierda, era cierto!

- **Tsk… ¿A qué hora llegarás?-**

 **-Aaahhhh, como a la misma hora. Me estoy asegurando de que esos jodidos mocosos sangren en las malditas prácticas-** respondió **-¿Y cuándo anunciarán la fecha del torneo?-** le preguntó, limpiando el desastre que hizo y dándole otro café:

**-Unko-chan dará la conferencia hoy, a las 5 pm. Asegúrate de verla, lagartija tonta-**

**-Bien…-** soltó el demonio, tomó sus mochila, sus armas y se acercó a su padre para despedirlo con un abrazo **-No te vayas a caer en la calle, viejo-**

 **-Cierra la boca, enano-** replicó, dejándolo ir.

 

Esa tarde, todos los Devil Bats se reunieron en el club para el anuncio oficial de la nueva Christmas Bowl. Akiko servía té y pastelillos para todos, dándole al Quarterback sus chicles sin azúcar. El demonio los recibió sin mucho interés, tecleaba en su laptop sin parar ni un segundo, y a sus compañeros les pareció que estaba molesto. Kasumi se acercó a él y le golpeó en la cabeza con su puño:

 **-¡¡¿AAAAHHHHH?!! ¡¡¿QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA, JODIDA PERRA?!!-** gritó el demonio enfurecido como un animal salvaje:

**-Es para que despiertes ya, idiota. La conferencia va a empezar-**

El Quarterback puso los ojos en blanco, sacando una bazuca y apuntándola a la chica. Kasumi no se quedó atrás, le arrebató la escoba a Akiko, quien estaba limpiando el club, y se preparó para la lucha:

 **-¡Esperen, no es momento para pelear!-** gritó la manager, asustada **-Yusuke-kun, ¡ayúdame!-** le pidió al chico, pero éste sólo se levantó en silencio y se fue del club:

 **-¡Yusuke-san!-** lo llamó Daichi, preocupado.

Kasumi dejó la pelea y quiso seguir a su amigo, pero el capitán la detuvo:

**-Déjalo, jodida nenita. No anda de humor-**

**-Seguro está nervioso por el torneo. Así se puso el año pasado, ¿recuerdas?-** dijo la chica, viendo al demonio tomar su laptop:

 **-Por eso te digo que lo dejes** -replicó, fijándose en la pantalla.

La transmisión comenzó a los dos minutos. Su tío Unsui estaba ahí junto con Yamato-san y Honjou-san. Su padre, como siempre, evitaba aparecer frente a las cámaras. A pesar de tener un gigantesco ego, el Dios Violento odiaba que lo miraran a cada rato, por eso no daba entrevistas ni dejaba que lo fotografiaran.

Yamato-san tomó la palabra, saludando a los reporteros y espectadores:

**_“Les agradecemos a todos por su presencia. Ha llegado la hora de que se anuncie la fecha oficial para la nueva Christmas Bowl, junto con los cambios planeados para ésta. Tenemos presentes a mi compañero de Kansai, Honjou Taka-kun, y al representante de la región de Kantou, Kongo Unsui-san. Muchas gracias por venir, caballeros”_ **

Honjou-san se levantó para continuar:

**_“Como sabrán, la Christmas Bowl era un enfrentamiento final entre el ganador del torneo de Kansai y el ganador del torneo de Kantou. El equipo que venciera de estos dos, sería merecedor del trofeo y el orgullo de su región. Sin embargo, nuestra antigua escuela, una de las más prestigiosas y la que más victorias ha coleccionado de Kansai, lanzó un reto máximo a todos los equipos de la región de Kantou: eliminar los torneos separados y hacer que todos los equipos de ambas regiones se enfrentaran en un único evento. Toda la región de Kansai se mostró de acuerdo como nunca antes, y es por eso que buscamos a nuestros compañeros, los representantes de Kantou y a la Junta Directiva de Fútbol Americano del país para llevar a cabo este nuevo concepto para el Torneo Nacional de Futbol Americano de Institutos de este año”._ **

Unsui se encargó de seguir:

 **-Está molesto-** soltó el demonio al ver a su tío tan serio:

 **-¿Por qué lo dices?-** preguntó la manager:

**-Aparte de que el viejo es un jodido idiota y no ayuda mucho. Lo que esa mocosa de Tenshi dijo de la jodida prima debe tenerlo furioso. Prácticamente dijo que todos en la familia Kongo éramos unos malditos inútiles-**

Los jóvenes volvieron a prestar atención a la conferencia:

**_“En base a lo mencionado, se anuncia de manera oficial que el Torneo Nacional de Futbol Americano de Institutos dará inicio el 4 de Septiembre del presente año bajo las siguientes modificaciones: la selección por distritos queda eliminada”_ **

****

**-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEÉ???!!!-** gritaron todos los Devil Bats, excepto Yoichi y Kasumi, quienes seguían mirando la pantalla.

El joven demonio tomó su celular y le envió un mensaje a su padre. Agon lo recibió tras escenario:

**“Te la guardaste bien, maldito rastas”**

El hombre sonrió con maldad y respondió:

**“¡Kukukuku! ¿Tienes algún problema con eso, enano idiota? ¡Kukuku!”**

El Quarterback bufó con una sonrisa, mirando la pantalla:

**_“A pesar de esta modificación, los partidos se llevarán a cabo en todos los estadios disponibles del país. Los equipos deberán jugar cada dos o tres días, dependiendo del bloque en el que se encuentren. Es un total de 80 equipos y las listas saldrán mañana, por la página oficial del torneo”_ **

****

**-¿Ochenta equipos? Eso es demasiado-** dijo Haru, preocupado. Daichi asintió con temor:

 **-Debimos jugar el año pasado...-** susurró la manager, preocupada:

 **-No teníamos a tanta gente como ahora-replicó** el demonio **-Hubiéramos perdido, jodida manager. Además, el único cambio real es que eliminaron las divisiones-**

 **-Igual será un torneo largo y difícil. Va a ser una total masacre-** comentó la pateadora con seriedad:

**-¡¿Aaahhhhh?! ¿Pero qué dices, Kasumi-chan? ¡Esto será jodidamente divertido! ¡¡Kukuku!!-**

Al oírlo, la chica se encaminó hacia la salida del club:

**-¿A dónde vas, jodida nenita?-**

**-Por Yusuke. Él debe ver esto-**

**-Te dije que lo dejaras. Yo se lo explicaré después-**

Al finalizar la conferencia, los jóvenes se fueron a sus casas. El Quarterback les dijo que todos debían ir el fin de semana a entrenar, pues ahora tenían menos tiempo para estar listos.

 

Ese jueves, Yoichi se levantó muy temprano para preparar el desayuno y llevarle comida a él. Sabía que estaba molesto porque no le había prestado nada de atención y se la pasó ignorándolo desde que regresaron del Monte Fuji, aunque él trataba de no demostrarlo, fingiendo que su enojo tenía otra causa. De todas formas, lo mantuvo vigilado para poder atraparlo y hablar con él. No le gustaba recibir su enojo. Uno de sus esclavos le llamó, avisándole que él estaba en el lugar de siempre, y el joven demonio iba a aprovechar la oportunidad para llevarle algo de comer. Era un patético intento de disculpa, pero le daba igual. Cubrió bien el desayuno para su padre, la dejó en la mesa y se llevó el resto en un gran bentou. Salió rápido para que ese viejo rastas no lo viera y comenzara a interrogarlo otra vez. Aunque su padre estaba durmiendo a esa hora.

Por suerte, el día terminó bien. Él se mostró contento con su comida. Yoichi decidió mandar al infierno la cautela y se fue con él a un hotel para follar por el resto de la tarde. Le avisó a su padre que iría a dormir a casa de Yusuke.

Para esa hora, Agon lo esperaba en casa. Recibió el mensaje, y gruñó:

 **-Esa lagartija idiota...-** soltó, respondiendo.

Le ordenó que le llamara desde el teléfono de ese cerdo de Kurita, pero el mocoso lo hizo por ahí de las 11 pm. Agon trató de controlarse para no gritarle. Ya estaba harto de ese comportamiento sospechoso, iba a tomar cartas en el asunto, y sí descubría que estaba con Clifford, lo dejaría en “coma” por los siguientes veinte años.

 

**_Continuará…_ **

****

Gracias por leer.


End file.
